A vida de um Uchiha
by rennanp
Summary: Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu, o garoto mais top dos top's está fazendo...
1. Manhã Gloriosa Pt I

**Naruto e personagens relatados não me pertencem.**

**Primeira fic aqui, espero que gostem.  
><strong>

**Capítulo I : Manhã Gloriosa Pt. I  
><strong>

Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu, o garoto mais top dos top's está fazendo, não querendo me gabar nem nada, mas é que eu sou tudo que as garotas desejam e tudo que os outros garotos queriam ser. Eu sou lindo e maravilhoso, popular e dono de uma puta herança, quem em sã consciência não iria querer ser eu?

Meu nome? Sasuke Uchiha,é eu sei o nome também é lindo, só de pronunciar você vê pessoas suspirando, pode parecer fútil, na verdade até é, mas a verdadeira razão de eu em plena a hora de ir para o colégio estar com os pensamentos cheios de mais, é que de um tempo para cá eu perdi minha sanidade, e devo tudo isso aquele idiota do Uzumaki Naruto, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, de um jeito ou de outro as pessoas saberão mesmo, então é mais simples eu continuar com os pensamentos egoístas e especificamente em primeira pessoa, me faz parecer melhor.

Bom, eu tenho 17 anos, estou perto de terminar o colegial no melhor colégio de Tóquio, Konoha High School e com uma bolsa integral para a faculdade de medicina me Konoha University, sim, bolsa para medicina, já foi motivo de muitas controvérsias aqui em casa, mamãe e papai queriam que eu fosse advogado, assim como meu irmão, Uchiha Itachi, o perfeitinho da família, na verdade de perfeito ele não tem nada, porque pra falar a verdade aquilo ali é uma bichona que na frente dos nossos pais se faz passar como hetéro, e como eu sei disso? Uma vez eu fui ao escritório falar com ele quando havia saído do colégio e o peguei no maior amasso com o cliente dele, o tal do Deidara, ficaram um bom tempo juntos pelo que eu soube, até o aniki descobrir que o Dedei, como ele o chamava carinhosamente (o que me dava arrepios), havia o traído com um tal de Sasori. Foi uma choradeira só, não gosto nem de lembrar do Itachi falando horas e mais horas sobre como eles eram felizes na hora em que estavam fazendo, argh, coisas quem me embrulham o estômago só de lembrar.

Tenho bons amigos em geral, veja pela minha melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, eu e ela frequentamos a mesma escola desde que não era escola, e sim berçário ou wathever. O fato é que, eu e Ino somos inseparáveis é por isso que eu ainda não saí de casa e todos os dias são a mesma coisa, tenho que esperar aquela loira aguada e com aquelas lentes descartáveis azuis chegar aqui em casa. Em tese é assim que agente se trata, mesmo que seus cabelos sejam naturais, tais como os olhos, mas o prazer de irritar ela é muito maior. Tem a Hyuuga também, bom a Hinata é a coisa mais estranha que existe, falo sério, nunca vi uma garota de 17 anos tão quieta quanto ela, mas mesmo assim Hina além de ser muita sexy com aquele jeitinho nerd dela, é uma grande amiga, e sempre se pode contar com ela.

Bom há outros também, mas agora eu consegui perder o fio do pensamento, graças a provavelmente a Ino, que tocara a campainha, pra falar a verdade tá mais pra agarrar o dedo na campainha, mas vindo dela, eu não me importava de verdade.

E agora sim vocês vão ver porque eu perdi totalmente a minha sanidade, a começar pela Ino, a amizade mais sem pé nem cabeça que alguém podia ter, e depois, no decorrer do dia vocês me dizem se vocês não teriam deixado a sanidade de lado.

- Bom dia, porquinha! - desejei beijando-lhe a bochecha, o que a corou levemente, ela sabia que não era muito comum minhas gentilezas, só quando eu estava de muito bom humor ou então quando eu queria alguma coisa.

- Onde você estava que não atendia o telefone?

- Bateria. - respondi a ignorando e aumentando o passo, a essa altura se eu a conheçia muito bem e vice-versa, ela sabia que eu tinha alguma coisa pra ela.

- Desembucha. - Ino quase estourou meus tímpanos quando pulou gritando no meu ouvido.

- Descobri com quem o Gaara tá saindo.

Aí está outro Sabaku no Gaara, é o estranho da turma, tipo caladão, até mesmo mais calado do que eu, o que era quase impossível, é verdade, eu sou falador assim só nos meus pensamentos ou então quando eu estou com a Ino, a sós. Mas voltando ao foco, Ino estava caidinha pelo cara, o que na verdade não fazia o maior sentido, mas gosto não se discute.

- Não me importo com quem seja, mas de onde veio a informação? - A porquinha achava mesmo que conseguia me enganar, estava doidinha pra saber com quem, e ela não ia gostar nada, nada de saber.

- Eu ouvi a fonte conversando no telefone, quando eu saí do banheiro ontem no colégio. - dei de ombros.

- E porque demorou tanto pra me contar? - gritou ela quase me escapelando, é sério, ela precisa muito parar de gritar.

- Ué você não se importava. - Ignorei seu olhar mortal. - Você não veio pro colégio e não consegui falar no telefone, o Itachi ontem prendeu a linha por causa da reunião com o papai.

- O que importa é que você vai me contar agora. - Ela realmente achava que era tão facíl assim? A verdade era que não era, como se diz para a melhor amiga que o cara que ela ta afim, está tendo um caso com o outro interesse amoroso dela? Imagina no que isso vai dar né?

A minha sorte é que chegamos ao colégio antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o que na verdade era uma benção, sou estudante do 3º ano B, que fica no bloco A, logo na entrada do colégio, e Ino do 3º A, bloco D, que fica no outro lado do colégio, bom dessa eu escapei, por enquanto, e ela não me deixaria esquecer desse "por enquanto".

- Você ainda vai me contar isso Uchiha.

Viu, eu disse que não ia escapar dessa tão fácil.

Enquanto isso eu continuo meu percurso até a sala de aula, mesmo passando um pouco da hora era impressionante como esses professores tinham o dom de se atrasar, sentei na mesma cadeira de sempre, a terceira carteira da quarta fileira vinda da porta para a parede contrária, e para minha surpresa o baka do Uzumaki já estava no lugar dele, bem atrás de mim, mas ele não me encara mais, na verdade ele já não faz isso a um bom tempo, a Ino disse que era porque o Naruto era bipolar, mas para mim tinha alguma coisa, que ele não queria me contar.

Deixa eu explicar melhor, eu e Naruto, apesar das nossas ofensas diárias nos dávamos muito bem, era meu melhor amigo depois da Ino, sempre que eu não estava com ela eu estava com ele, ou vice-versa, mas de uns tempos para cá ele tem me ignorado, aposto que tem alguma coisa haver com a Hinata, há um tempo atrás eles estavam saindo, mas ele a dispensou, foi umas das piores épocas da minha vida, nem eu mesmo sei dizer porque, mas a Ino dizia que eu fiquei com uma cara de enterro por todo o período que eles ficavam, mas depois eu meio que superei, acho que tinha à ver com o fato da Hinata roubar o meu melhor amigo de mim.

- Hey dobe! - cumprimentei sentando e largando minha mochila em cima da mesa.

- Hey sasuke.- Estranho, viu, ele deveria ter dito algo do tipo, "cala boca, teme", mas não ele não disse nada, o que reforça a idéia de que ele esteja escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

- Vamos Naruto, cadê meu melhor amigo?

- Argh! teme, eu achava que você era esperto o suficiente para saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas na verdade eu acho que você é o que você sempre diz que teme ser, - Tá bom eu estou espantado com ele, e mais uma coisa eu não acredito que ele vá falar o que eu acho que vai. - um bastardo egocêntrico, filhinho da mamãe e fútil, é isso que você é. - É ele falou. - Agora pega a sua maletinha de dinheiro e vai brincar de banco imobiliário com a Ino.

- Não coloca a Ino nisso, a estória é entre eu e você. - Era verdade, a Ino não tinha nada haver com isso, não era justo ele colocar ela na nossa treta. - Por que não fala logo o que você tem para falar?

- Não acho que isso vá acontecer. - Respondeu se levantando.

Bom, a verdade é que eu já sei há um tempo o que está acontecendo, ele contara pra Ino que disse que não me contaria, mas por ser minha melhor amiga acabou me contando, entendeu? A verdade é que o Naruto é gay, e ele está apaixonado por mim, e quando eu soube eu não pude evitar de evitar ele, o que nos levou na situação em que estamos, sempre no clima pesado, e sempre com as brigas mais intensas, acho que ele não sabe que eu sei, mas é melhor assim, pensem comigo, melhor ele achar que eu sou burro do que eu o estou negando.

- Bom turma, espero que hoje vocês tenham treinado bem o espanhol de vocês, porque dialogaremos sobre algumas coisas. - Era impressionante que a Kurenai nem entrava na sala direito e já chegava falando.

_- Comenzamos con usted Uchiha_

_- ¿Qué sabe usted?_

_- Contenidos un poco de su vida._

_- Bueno, yo no soy un rato muy agradable, mi mejor amigo ya no me habla y me temo que la depresión de mi mejor amigo, la luz señorita Yamanaka para el mismo barco, cuando se le cae una bomba en su regazo, pero por lo demás Estoy bien, tengo muy buenas notas, hacer la medicina y van a los Estados Unidos después de graduarme._

_- ¿Y las novelas, algunos?_

_- No estoy preparado para ello ahora, así que ¿por qué no dejar que el niño Uzumaki entrar en el salón de clases, y así nadie perderá su turno para hablar_. - Na verdade eu nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo, dizer uma coisa dessas para a Kurenai era suicídio, mas ela bem sabia que era verdade, e não me daria detenção.

Naruto andou até a sua carteira atrás de mim, e os olhos da Kurenai se pousream em cima dele, ao meu ver seria a sua vez de responder, para o seu azar, Naruto não era muito bom em espanhol.

- _Tu turno Uzumaki._

_- No hay mucho que decir, en realidad muy pocas cosas,_ - Ele suspirou e continuou. - _Creo que todos aquí ya saben, pero lo diré de todos modos, estoy enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke_.

Estão vendo, quando eu disse que ele era a causa da minha repentina perda de sanidade, eu estava certo, eu sei que estava. A verdade era que eu não esperava que ele fosse falar isso assim, não pelo menos na frente de todo mundo, mas eu já deveria desconfiar. Naruto nunca teve vergonha de nada, falar isso pra ele era natural, mesmo porque todo mundo sabia que ele era gay, me arrisco até a dizer que como ele mesmo havia falado, todos já sabiam que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

**Continua...**


	2. Manhã Gloriosa Pt II

**Segundo capítulo ON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II : Manhã Gloriosa Pt. II<br>**

Recapitulando tudo que tem acontecido pelo menos nas últimas semanas, eu tive uma reviravolta danada na minha cabeça, pulando essa parte que eu acho que vocês já estão cansados de saber, a Ino minha melhor amiga vai infartar quando eu contar o que tenho pra contar, isso se eu chegar a contar. Não que eu não queira contar, porque minha obrigação como melhor amigo é mantê-la informada sobre esse tipo de assunto, mas sim porque eu não sei se eu sobreviverei até lá. Porquê? Bom porque depois da revelação mortal do Naruto na frente de toda a sala eu quase tive um AVC, não, é sério. O que ele acha que está fazendo?

Wathever.

Eu sei que minha responsabilidade como o cara mais top de toda escola é fingir que nada aconteceu e pedir para ir ao banheiro, na verdade eu sei que isso é só fugir de ter que lidar com os olhares de todos, mas eles também queriam o que, que depois dessa revelação bombastica eu ficasse ali? De jeito nenhum.

Agora eu estou andando pelos corredores, ou melhor, correndo até o bloco D, eu precisava ver a Ino naquele instante, era um caso de vida ou morte, ou alguma coisa do tipo, eu sei que ela precisava saber o que tinha acontecido agora! Para ser mais sincero, ela tinha que saber disso por mim, se não ela ia fazer um escândalo do tipo " como aconteceu isso e você não me contou?", e mais uma vez eu tinha que amenizar muito com ela, para poder contar sobre o Gaara.

- Sasuke-kun! - Ouço uma voz me gritando e me viro já sabendo com quem eu daria de cara. Haruno Sakura.

Taí outra amiga ou colega. Deus, que a Ino não me ouça dizer isso jamais, é verdade, essas duas não se suportam, não conseguem ficar no mesmo lugar sem quase se espancar, mas até que ela é legal.

- Sakura, o que faz fora da sala? - Tá bom eu sei que foi uma pergunta idiota para quem também está fora da sala, mas minha situação mental no momento é totalmente compreensivél.

- Eu vim no banheiro, e você? Faz o que tão longe do bloco A? - Ela tinha mesmo que perguntar isso? Mas taí uma oportunidade de eu não ter que interromper a aula da Ino e acabar tomando esporro do professor que estiver dando aula para ela.

- Eu preciso falar com a Ino urgente, chama ela pra mim rosinha? - Mesmo sabendo que a Ino não surpotava ela, eu tenho certeza que ela faria esse favor para mim, memso que ela não tenha me respondido e entrado direto na sala.

Eu já estava ficando impaciente, embora não tenha passado nem um minuto direito desde que a Sakura entrou na sala até a Ino sair.

- Onde é o fogo Uchiha? - Ela tinha mesmo que fazer graçinha uma hora dessas?

- Na minha sala. - Não foi uma das minhas mais inteligentes, eu sei, mas eu não podia deixar ela sair ganhando nas graçinhas dela. - O Naruto disse na frente da sala toda para a Kurenai que estava apaixonado por mim.

Acho que nem ela esperava por essa, porque pelo que me pareceu a Ino deve ter ficado alguns segundos sem respirar ou então sem que o coração ou o cérebro funcionassem, porque a cambaleada que ela deu, se não tivesse uma parede bem perto de nós dois e eu não fosse rápido ela estaria neste momento no chão, e isso é porque ela não sabe com que o Gaara ta saindo, mas tem uma vantagem, do chão não passa. Eu acho.

- Você está bem para voltar para sala, ou quer que eu te dê o dia de folga? - Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava na Ino, eu nem presiva falar nada e ela já tinha captado a mensagem.

- Bem que eu queria mais eu já matei muita aula essa semana, então o que tenho que fazer é só deixar passar a aula da Kurenai e volto para a sala. - A grande verdade era que eu também não queria ir para casa, e a essa hora ainda não tinha nada aberto, pelo menos nada que prestasse.

- Faltam cinco minutos, ela já deve ter saído. - Ela sempre tinha que fazer isso, me puxar e sair andando, duvido que não fez isso só pra ir lá na sala ver o Gaara. - Bom se fosse eu depois dessa do Naruto eu teria saido correndo. - Ela até que está certa, mas ainda assim eu acho que ela quer ver o Gaara.

- Eu discuti com ele por causa de você. - murmurei para ela.

- Com quem? - Bom na verdade amiga, com os dois, o Gaara e o Naruto, mas eu acho que você não precisa saber da parte do Gaara, né?

- Com o Naruto e o Gaara. - Me virei pro outro lado, inocente eu né?

- Porque?

- o Naruto quis te colocar no meio de todo nosso rolo, acho que ele já sabe que você me contou sobre a parada dele. - Agora o bicho pega. - E com o Gaara, porque ele tá pegando a Sakura só pra te deixar puta, ou com cíume. - Tá legal, acho que eu vi de relance ela ter um sangramento nasal.

- Gaara e a testuda? - Tá legal, eu acho que a Ino vai sufocar.

- Ino, respira. Eu sei que você...

- Cala a boca Uchiha. - Eu já disse o quanto ela fica assustadora quando não está gritano e está sendo fria, dizem que ela aprendeu comigo, mas eu sempre tive medo de quando ela fazia isso. Eu não teria medo de uma coisa que eu também faço, teria?

Chegamos até o 3º B em silêncio, eu me recusei a dizer qualquer palavra que fosse depois de quase ter sido engolido por ela. E o que ela faz?

Assim que chega na minha sala caí em cima do Gaara, literalmente em cima, sabe aqueles filmes de terror aonde o assasino ou o que quer que seja o terror do filme está pegando a mocinha? Bom neste caso era Ino pegando o Gaara, cheio de gritos e palavrões, foi preciso mais do que eu e dois garotos para separar ela dele, essa menina é o cão.

Eu aproveitei um pouco da distração do pessoal com a briga e puxei o Naruto da sala antes que alguém pudesse perceber que eu se quer estive ali.

- Me solta! - Nem preciso dizer que isso foi em vão.

- O que você estava pensando quando disse aquilo? Queria me matar de vergonha? - Tá bom que talvez eu esteja exagerando mais o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou um pouco teatral.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer o que sinto Sasuke. - Era impressão minha ou a cada palavra que ele dizia e pontuava com uma pontada no meu peito estavámos mais e mais perto da parede chegando a ficar imprenssados? É eu acho que não.

- Precisamos conversar Naruto, eu não quero me afastar de você. - Eu baixei o olhar tentando fazer com que ele se afastasse, e funcionou. - Não gosto de não falar com você. Talvez você possa ir lá para casa depois do colégio.

- Eu vou trabalhar hoje Sasuke, não tenho uma família rica que me sustente o tempo todo. - Eu realmente detestava quando ele tocava neste lado da ferida, doía. - Mas faz o seguinte, a Ino tem uma família assim, pede a ela.

- Porque você tem que ser tão baka toda hora? - Era verdadae, porque ele tinha que ter essa mania de ser um grande idiota quando as coisas estavam sérias.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de querer saber o que ele me responderia, então eu simplesmente passei por ele fazendo nossos ombros se chocarem.

Avistei a Ino logo mais a frente no corredor sentada no chão sendo amparada pela Hinata, só o que eu não consegui entender era o que Hinata estava fazendo por aqui tão longe do 3ºC bloco C.

- Hey amiga, você está bem? - Eu até sei que é uma pergunta idiota de se fazer, mas eu me preocupo de verdade com essa menina.

- O que você acaha Uchiha? - Nervosinha ela. Sorte é dela que eu entendo, mas também se não entendesse não poderia falar nada, porque só ela mesmo me atura nos meus piores dias. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou pra sua casa depois da escola, aí agente vai ver filme e ter uma tarde só das meninas. - Impolgada ela né? Só que ela se esqueçeu de que eu não sou uma menina.

- Meninas? - Hinata riu com a cara que eu fiz quando a Ino despejou essa, não era pra menos.

- É só uma maneira de dizer Hinata, eu e o Sasuke nos conhecemos a décadas, não temos esse tipo de preconceito entre nós. - E é sério quando ela diz que não temos. Ino e eu desde que me lembro dividimos a mesma cama, sempre durmimos juntos, quando ela vai lá para casa usa minha toalha, e quando eu vou na dela eu uso a toalha dela. Ela troca de roupa na minha frente e eu faço o mesmo. Não temos maldade um com o outro, somos meio que irmãos. - Então está marcado, eu e você Uchiha na sua casa de tarde.

Céus, se aquele dia já estava louco, não imagino o que a tarde seria.

Nem preciso dizer que a Tsunade, nossa diretora, apareceu para ver o que era aquele furdunço todo né? Quando falaram que a Ino estava envolvida então, só faltava a mulher soltar fogo pela boca.

Sabe como é né, a Ino não é aluna que a Tsunade tem mais simpatia, mesmo porque quando acontece alguma coisa a Ino é a primeira a começar a bater boca com a diretora, o bom é que a situação foi controlada.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meio bobinho, mas acho que está valendo ;p

Até o próximo.

**Reviews?  
><strong>

** Pink.- Acho que esse capitúlo responde sua pergunta, mas vem mais por aí aguarde. Que bom que gostou (:**


	3. A Tarde das Meninas By: Ino

**Capítulo III ON.**

Aproveitem o capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III : A Tarde das Meninas by: Ino.<br>**

Depois daquela manhã gloriosa, como eu gostava de lembra-lá, minha tarde estava sendo calma até de mais, levando em consideraçãod e que a Ino viria para cá. Olhei mais uma vez no relógio que marcava 13:17, o que me dava em torno de uma hora e meia para poder pensar e refetir sobre muitas coisas, até que a Ino chegasse.

Foi aí que me bateu uma coisa na cabeça.

Pensando bem em tudo que aconteceu mais cedo, eu deixei minha conversa com o Naruto sem conclusão, e se tinha uma coisa que eu detestava era deixar as coisas sem conclusão.

Pegeui minha carteira e as chaves da BMW do papai, antes de sair dei uma olhada na frente do espelho e avalhiei meus jeans skinny surrados e minha blusa preta com um all star, apesar de não ter passado na minha fiscalização mental, essa roupa devia servir pra ir no shopping atrás do naruto, além do mais eu não daria voltas e voltas procurando por ele, eu sabia exatamente a lija que ele trabalahva, cansei de ter que levar aquele dobe para o trabalho.

- Peguei o carro do papai Itachi. - Gritei pra ele quando eu saí de casa, eu realmente acho que ele gritou alguma coisa em resposta, mas agora também não adianta.

O trânsito não era os dos melhores, mas mesmo assim não foi um grande problema pra mim, eu sabia cortar caminho por tudo quanto que era lado, e a velocidade do carro do meu pai ajudava bastante.

A Toy's for Boys ficava bem na ala leste do shopping, na verdade eu não via problema da loja ser do lado mais afastado do shopping, o problema todo era porque aquele idita colocou um curriculum numa loja de brinquedos infantis. Bom sempre que eu perguntava ele falava que era porque ele gostava de trabalhar com crianças, na minha opnião era só porque ele se sentia em casa.

Aquela pequena loja de brinquedos estava vazia, como sempre, avistei o Naruto na última secção arrumando os jogos de tabuleiros, me diriji até ele com as mãos suando.

Dei uma olhada no relógio, 13:54. Wow, o tenpo voa.

- Naruto? - chamei fazendo ele se assustar e deixar todos os jogos que estavam sendo seguros por ele cair no chão. - Desculpa.

- NARUTO! - chamou o chefe dele de longe.

- Não foi nada! - gritou em resposta olhando sério para mim. - O que você quer aqui?

- Agente precisa conversar. - Disse firme o encarando.

Ele olhou no relógio me fazendo fazer o mesmo, 13:57.

- Você sabe que eu não posso conversar no trabalho. - Disse ele se levantando e retornando a colocar, os jogos no lugar.

Espera aí. 13:57?

- Que eu me lembre você saí todos os dias 14hrs, para ir no médico ver o Ero-sanin, despensa por uma hora. - Tenho certeza que peguei ele nessa.

- Se isso for fazer você sumir daqui e eu não perder o emprego, ok. Me espera na entrada. - Murmurou de mau humor pra mim.

Mal sabia ele que apesar de estar mantendo a seriedade na conversa, por dentro eu estava quase pulando dele ter aceito conversar comigo.

- Não precisa, eu te levo de carro. - Antes que ele me rejeitase, eu saí andando em direção à um banco que tinha perto da loja dele.

Eu esperei cerca de 5 minutos para que ele saísse de dentro da loja, reconheci de longe a calça skinny que eu dei pra ele junto com a camisa laranja em gola v, também presente meu, junto com o chinelo branco, era uma marca ele vir trabalhar de chinelo, o pior era que o patrão dele não reclamava.

Andamos o caminho todo até o carro sem trocar uma palavra, o que o conheçendo não era um bom sinal. E como esperado foi só trancarmos a porta do carro para que ele despejase o que queria me dizer.

- Precisava mesmo ser covarde daquele jeito? - perguntou olhando para frente.

- Como você esperava que eu me comportasse depois de você falar uma coisa dessas na frente da turma inteira? - rebati olhando para ele, embora ele não me olhasse.

- Podia ter agido do mesmo jeito quem vem agido desde que descobriu que eu gostava de você, fingindo que não era com você. - ele se virou pra mim e eu vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Ficamos quietos por um momento, eu não queria falar nada, minha mente trabalhava para falar alguma coisa que não o machucasse, e não me machucasse, e ao que parece a dele fazia o mesmo.

- Olha Naruto, eu sei disso, eu não devia ter evitado você, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você. - Despejei de uma vez. - Tente me entender, você é meu melhor amigo.

- Esse é o problema Sasuke, - gritou ele. - Eu vou sempre ser o melhor amigo, só que isso é egóismo, dói ficar ao seu ladoe eouvir você falar de outra menina, ou de suas conquistas, me machuca que você não me enxergue como eu te enxergo.

- Naruto, não faça parecer pior do que já é. - Eu praticamente o implorei, quando as lágrimas começaram a molhar o meu rosto.

Depois disso tudo que eu vi foi um borrão, e os lábios dele estavam colados nos meus, minha primeira reação foi não ter reação, depois eu fui deixado levar e fui abrindo a boca aos poucos. Minha lingua percorria um lugar que a muito tempo não percorria, era como se faiscas saissem por todo meu corpo, eu queria mais dele, era incrivél como nossas bocas se encaixavam perfitamente.

E eu cai em mim.

- Naruto, para. - Eu empurrei ele com a maior delicadesa que eu pude, e eu só tive tempo de ver ele abrir a porta. - Espera, Naruto. - Mas era tarde de mais.

Fechei a porta dele e fiquei parado pensando em tudo que aconteceu dentro desse carro.

A conversa havia sido tensa, mas pelo que eu conheço dele, ele me perdoaria, diria que amanhã ele já estaria me cumprimentando. Ele sempre foi assim, me encorajando a dizer o que eu realmente sentia, e nesse caso ele sabia que eu me importava com ele.

Mas depois veio aquele beijo, porque diabos ele havia me beijado? Pra me deixar mais confuso? Só pode. Mas uma coisa eu não podia negar eu senti falta dos beijos dele. Ok, deixa eu explicar.

Eu e o Naruto sempre nos beijavámos, para ver quem beijava melhor, ou então por causa de apostas, sabe aquelas brincadeiras de meninos? Então, era isso, mas eu sempre gostei de apostasr essas coisas, até que uma vez sem nenhuma razão aparente, eu o beijei, mas aí eu caí na real de que beijar garotos era errado, pelo menos para mim, porém continuamos amigos, e eu gostar de beijar o apenas ele não significa que eu goste de meninos, certo?

Bom, agora não é hora disso, porque se eu bem me lembro eu tenho um encontro com a louca da minha melhor amiga, e se eu não estivesse em casa quando ela chegasse, ela entraria em crise, e já viu né? Sabem como é o gênio daquela lá.

Dirigi calmamente até em casa, tinha ainda cerca de meia hora até que ela chegasse em casa. E droga de sinal que tinha que tar fechado logo quando eu tenho que chegar em casa antes dela. Eu olho pros lado procurando tirar minha concentração do sinal, e acabo vendo uma cena nada conveniente.

Ino se dirigia andando para minha casa, como de costume, mas não era nada natural o Gaara e a Sakura estarem quase se comendo no meio do caminho.

Joguei o carro pra cima da outra pista ignorando o tanto de buzina que eu escutei devido ao sinal ainda estar fechado. No lado contrário pude ver que ela já havia visto a cena e partia para cima dos dois, até mesmo a hora em que a cara da Sakura virou para o lado.

OH MY GOSH! Ino esbofeteou a Sakura.

Estacionei o carro em cima da calçada na transversal da rua que eu atravessei, e saí correndo para separar a briga que havia se formado.

- Ino, para com isso. - Gritei agarrando ela por trás enquanto o Gaara não fazia nada, e deixava que a Sakura fosse espancada pela Ino no chão da calçada.

- De onde você surgiu Uchiha? - Gritou ela se debatendo contra mim, enquanto eu a arrastava para o carro.

- Não interessa me agradeça por impedir você de ser presa. - Respondi á ela, enquanto entravámos no carro.

Bati a porta dando uma última olhada nos dois na calçada discutindo, antes de arrancar com o carro.

- Ser presa?

- Homicídio é crime Ino. - Sorri recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

- Eu pensei que não fosse me afetar tanto ver. - Ela começou a derramar lágrimas que fizeram meu coração apertar.

- Que tal esperar chegar lá em casa? - Perguntei, recebendo um sorriso com um aceno de resposta.

Sentamos no chão do meu quarto, cada um com um pote de sorvete de 1lit.

- Ino, o que eu em você pra atacar a Sakura daquele jeito? - Perguntei dando uma colherada no meu sorvete de choco menta.

- Quando você foi embora hoje mais cedo, eu conversei com ele. - respondeu sem concluir, engolindo seu sorvete de chiclete. - Ele disse que terminaria com ela, porque achava que tinha alguma coisa entre nós dois, e agora eu pego os dois quase se comendo na calçada. - Me respondeu dando mais uma bocada no sorvete. - E você estava vindo da onde Uchiha?

- Fui ver o Naruto no trabalho. - respondi olhando para o outro lado.

- Fala sério, você está todo folling in love por ele né? - perguntou deixando seu sorvete de lado.

Como ela se atrevia a pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu jamais me apaixonaria pelo Naruto. Certo? Tá bom, eu sei que todos aqueles nossos beijos eram bons, e sempre usávamos desculpas para nos beijarmos, mas isso não significava que devíamos ser um casal, e de repente fugir e casar em um lugar onde seja legalizado o casamento gay. OK convenhamos, eu gosto do Naruto, mas tenho medo de magoar ele.[aaa] o que eu faço depois disso? Ele não reagiria bem a isso.

- Sasuke? - chamou Ino me tirando dos meus pensamentos, aff como odeio quando ela faz isso.

- Sim Ino, eu gosto dele. É isso que você queria ouvir? – Eu sei que eu jamais deveria ter dito isso para ela, mas o que eu posso fazer se ela é minha melhor amiga? Eu sei que agora ela me aporrinhará pelo resto dos meus dias, e eu sei que mereço pelo menos isso, mas isso não dá a ela o direito disso.

- Eu sabia! - Gritou ela aos quatro ventos, eu me apressei a colocar a mão em sua boca antes que o Itachi viesse ver o que era isso.

- Você pode parar de gritar, por favor? – perguntei tirando a mão da boca dela.

- Tá, tá. Ai que lindo, meu amigo tá apaixonado pelo Naruto. - [aaa] Eu odeio quando ela começa com isso, é sério, me dá nos nervos. Sabe aquela vontade de apertar o pescoço de alguém até sufocar? Então é isso que dá vontade d efazer com ela. Tenho que achar um contra ataque o mais rápido possivél.

- Whatever,! E você e a Sakura ou o Gaara? - Então aí está, é isso mesmo não chamando vocês de burro, mesmo porque é claro que não são. Com certeza já haviam percebido que Ino é a maior lelesca, e é toda apaixonadinha pela Sakura, e convenhamos a Sakura também é por ela, porque se não, não haveria motivo para que a Sakura implicase tanto com a Ino e seus interesses amorosos.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. - Disse ela tomando uma grande colherada de sorvete, e seu a bem conhecia ela estava muito machucada e eu detestava ver a Ino assim, era como se eu mesmo estivesse daquele jeito.

- Amiga, uma hora você vai ter que falar sobre isso. - murmurei para ela. E não era só porque eu havia encontrado o contra-ataque perfeito que eu a deixaria assim, muito pelo contrario, eu realmente queria que ela se abrisse comigo e colocasse toda essa dor para fora. Me parte o coração ver ela desse jeito.

- Sasuke entende uma coisa. - Eu detestava quando ela pontuava as palavras, significava que ela não tocaria mais no assunto depois de falar, e ai de quem tentasse fazê-la falar. - O Gaara me magoou, preferiu a Sakura a mim, e eu e ela foi só um delírio de minha parte, nunca acontecerá nada.

- Você quer saber o que eu acho? - Eu sabia que se eu desse tempo de ela responder ela diria que não, então eu me apressei a responder minha própria pergunta. - A Sakura tem um sério problema em aceitar o fato de que é apaixonada por você desde o jardin de infância, então ela sempre vai atrás dos caras que você quer por isso, como se fosse mais ou menos um "se ela não fica comigo, não é com você que ela vai ficar." Entende?

Ino me encarava meio perplexa, a conheçendo ela deveria estar pensando nesse tempo todo que elas se conheciam e a Sakura fazia esse joguinho de pegar os caras que a Ino pegava.

- Você pode até estar certo, mas eu que não vou entrar na pilha. - Ela sabia que eu estava certo, mas ela tinha sérios problemas em aceitar isso. E o pior é que ela sabia disso.

- Aff! Qual é porquinha, vamos lá. Você sabe que eu estou certo. - Forçei um pouco, mas pensem comigo, se ela podia insistir tanto na estória do Naruto, porque eu não podia fazer o mesmo com ela?

- Que seja Uchiha. - Ino era durona, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse muito magoada com tudo que estava acontecendo, e ela de fato estava. - Você está certo ok? Mas eu não quero mais saber de nenhum dos dois, agora é bola pra frente.

- Ino, você sabe que não é assim.

- Mesmo que não seja, vai ser. - murmurou ela emburrada.

Eu detestava ver a Ino quebrar a cara, mas quando ela coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, não há quem consiga tirar.

- Ok.

Ela não voltou a tocar no assunto, ficamos vendo filme e comendo besteiras até que noite caísse, o que particularmente me deu um tempo para pensar em toda a conversa que eu tive com a Ino, e em tudo que aconteceu em uma dia.

- Sr. Uchiha, tem um visita lá em baixo. - Essa empregadinha era muito incoveninte, imagina só, se fosse eu e alguém no meu quarto na maior pegação e ela entra assim.

- Quem será? - Sempre curiosa essa minha amiga.

- Não sou vidente porquinha. - Mostrei a língua para ela. - Vamos comigo.

Estavámos muito bem, descendo as escadas conversando tão baixo quanto estavámos andando. Nos penduramos no corrimão para enxergar melhor a sala. E lá no canto do meu sofá estava um garoto loiro, seu perfil indicava marcas nas bochechas (bem conhecidas para mim), olhos azuis, como os da Ino.

E como o idiota que eu tenho sido, o que devo fazer? Eu simplesmente subo as escadas em uma euforia só, sem nem me preocupar em fazer barulho ou não, Ino estava logo atrás de mim.

Eu acho que não é uma boa encarar o Naruto agora. Eu havia acabado de admitir para Ino que eu realmente gostava dele, já havíamos descutido hoje, era a última pessoa que eu desejava ver.

- Sasuke, você vai descer e falar com ele. - Para mim ela é muito esperta, achando mesmo que eu caíria nessa, e eu não sabia que se fosse o Gaara ou a Sakura lá em baixo ela não teria feito o mesmo.

- Eu não sei o que falar para ele. - Isso eu tinha toda a razão, o que eu falaria para ele? Aah claro : oi Naruto tudo bem? Então acabei descubrindo que também gosto de você, vamos namorar ok?

Sem chances, ele araancaria a minha cabeça.

Um pigarro alto me fez virar as costas. E lá está ele na soleira da minha porta.

- Vou estar lá em baixo. - Ela sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu não pude nem falar nada, eu não sei aonde minha voz se encontra nesse momento.

- O que veio fazer aqui? - Ver o papai noel, é que não foi né Sasuke, com certeza falar com você.

- Só avisar que vou te deixar em paz. - Ele está muito calmo falando isso, e eu continuo o analisando ao decorrer do tempo. Os olhos dele não tem mais aquela expressão sonhadora, estão longes e frios. - Pensei um pouco sobre hoje, e eu pedi minha transferência para outro colégio.

Eu acabei de ser atingido por algo, eu sinto uma dor e não uma dor física e sim emocional. Eu não quero que ele vá embora assim, e sinceramente até ele falar, eu não havia pensado o quão miseravél minha vida vai ser sem ele, sem aquele sorriso toda manhã (mesmo que faça um tempo que ele não sorri para mim), e até mesmo das nossas brigas sem sentido.

- Que cara é esse, teme? - Ele perguntou com desdém.

- Dobe, maldito. - Eu não sabia na verdade que eu estava praguejando, ele ou eu. - Para de ser idiota Naruto, você não precisa sair da escola.

- Eu não aguento mais. - Ele suspirou pesado.

Tá bom, valeu! Eu que estou passando por toda essa reviravolta na vida, e ele que não aguenta mais? Onde fica a consideração?

- O que?

- Você, tudo em você Sasuke, eu não aguento mais isso. - E ainda por cima, eu que sou o culpado de tudo, isso aí, ele que está certo.

- Naruto, por favor. - Ele não me responde, apenas me dá as costas e sai andando em direção a porta do quarto. - Deixa de ser cabeça dura. - Ele parou. Eu não sei que eu estou tentando convencer, ele ou a mim mesmo. - Pode até parecer egoísmo, mas eu não vou e não quero me acostumar com a idéia de não ver o meu melhor amigo todos os dias.

- Essa não convenceu, Sasuke. - Mais uma vez ele se vira em direção a porta. - Me dê um motivo de verdade.

- Somos melhores amigos, eu não quero te perder. - Estou maquinando coisas a mil por hora, mas não encontro nada descente, era nessas horas que eu me odeio mentalmente. Tão inteligente por fora, mas um tapado em sua própria cabeça.

- Ainda não é o bastante. - E saiu do quarto.

Mais uma vez olá. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, e eu sou um perfeito idiota.

- Uchiha, o que aconteceu? - Ino acaba de entrar no quarto me tirando dos pensamentos. Porque sempre ela né?

- Espera. - Eu saio correndo corredor, escada, tudo que estivesse a minha frente para chegar até o Naruto, que ainda estava atravessando o jardim. - Dobe! - Eu grito fazendo ele para e se virar para mim. - Você quer um motivo, certo?

- Foi o que eu disse, teme.

- Me beija, Naruto. - Pronto, mergulhei na insanidade de vez, só pode ser isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Então gostaram? Se sim, se não, se talvez, se querem que continue, se querem que pare, qualquer coisa do tipo, mandem <strong>Reviews,<strong> se merecer é claro.

Estou tentando postar o mais rápido possivél.

O próximo provavelmente só semana que vem,

vou estar meio ocupado com algumas coisas, então é uma previsão. Se der para postar antes eu posto, ok?

Obrigado aos que chegaram até aqui (:


	4. Seu Dobe

**Capítulo IV ON.  
><strong>

Desculpem a demora, pleaaase. Mas a internet daqui de casa está um caos e como eu disse estive meio ocupado :~

De qualquer forma, Aproveitem o capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitúlo IV : Seu dobe.<br>**

_- Dobe! - Eu grito fazendo ele para e se virar para mim. - Você quer um motivo, certo?_

_- Foi o que eu disse, teme._

_- Me beija, Naruto. - Pronto, mergulhei na insanidade de vez, só pode ser isso._

_..._

- O que? - Perguntou ele no mesmo momento que a pergunta ecooava na minha cabeça.

Acho que a Ino estava me obrigando de mais a ver aqueles filmes, que não me recordo o nome no momento. Aaa que seja, aquele filme que a menina se apaixona pelo vampiro, mas é doida para pegar o lobo também, é safada, todo mundo sabe disso, só o tal namorado vampiro que não percebe. Foco, tudo bem, recapitulando. Ela me obriga de mais a ver esses filmes, acho que é por isso que eu acabei pedindo um beijo dele, que nem a tal da menina faz com o lobo. É isso né?

- Você me ouviu idiota. - Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Não importa, tenho que lembrar de ir procurar um especialista uregente.

- Você está bem, teme?

Ok, ele me turou do sério, e eu simplesmente o puxei e tasquei um beijo nele. Um beijo daqueles de cinema, de tirar o folêgo de qualquer pessoa. Ele respondia a beijo, enquanto seus braços enlaçavam o meu pescoço. Deixei uma mão percorrero por seu corpo e pousar na sua cintura, enquanto a outra estava na nuca dele.

Eu preciso de ar urgente. Separei nossos lábios, e pela cara dele, ele também precisava de ar.

- Isso é motivo suficiente, dobe?

Estou confuso, deixa eu explicar o que eu vejo.

Eu fiz a pergunta para ele, depois do nosso beijo e ele simplesmente me dá as costas e sai correndo, me deixando para trás com cara de idiota.

- Nooossa! - Eu me virei e dei de cara com a Ino parada logo atrás de mim. - Que beijo.

- Cala a boca porquinha. - Estou rosnando para ela. Espera aí, rosnando? Desde quando eu rosno para as pessoas? Estou muito mal, um médico urgente, é disso que eu preciso.

- Ele queria um motivo para que? - Para acreditar em Duendes ¬¬'

- Para não sair do colégio. - Passei por ela, fazendo menção de entrar em casa.

- Me explica depois, ok?

- Já?

- Meu irmão acabou de chegar em casa. - Ino respondeu e saiu correndo também.

- Hn.

Deidara, o mesmo do meu irmão, lembram? Então, ele é irmão da Ino, desde que terminou com meu irmão, foi morar do outro lado do planeta, e quando ele aparece por aqui ela fica doida. É uma devoção por esse irmão que eu não entendo, nunca gostei muito dele, Ino respeitava isso, Itachi não. E por falar em Itachi ele ia adorar saber que o Deidei, está na cidade.

x Sasuke Uchiha x acaba de entrar.

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. teme...

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. hn.

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. vc tá bem, cara?

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. claro! pq não estaria?

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. eu achei que depois de tudo que aconteceu...

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. estou bem idiota u.u

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. tané.

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. hn.

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. pq?

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. ?

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. me beijou. :$

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. Naruto, você queria um motivo e eu te dei, ok?

- Naruto o destruídor de ramén. diz:

. teme.

x Sasuke Uchiha x diz:

. esqueçe ¬¬'

x Sasuke Uchiha x se desligou!

Eu realmente não entendo aquele idiota. Ele queria um motivo e eu dei, o que mais ele poderia esperar de mim? Um te amo? sem chances. Olhei para janela e a lua estava lá, cheia e muito bonita. Não pude deixar rir e de me lembrar de uma das minhas descuções ridículas e sem sentido.

***Flashback On.***

_- Sabe teme, lá na lua é o lugar mais tranquilo e mágico de todo o universo. - Eu me virei para encarar ele, enquanto ele estava deitado na minha cama apoiado nos cotuvelos. - Os duendes vivem por lá, antigamente era na Irlanda, mas depois de tantas guerrar bruxas por lá, eles mudaram para a lua._

_- Claro Naruto, eles vivem lá, assim como a Branca de Neve e os 7 anões. - Bufei me virando para o lado. - Agora me deixa dormir._

_- Idiota. - Ele me bateu, e se sentou na cama. - Eu estou falando sério. - Ele emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços. - E para a sua informação, a Branca de Neve e os 7 anões vivem em uma floresta da Alemanha._

_Eu ri e virei para o lado afim de dormir. Achei melhor não dar linha para ele, era capasz dele se sentir uma cafifa e sair voando. _

***Flashback Off.***

Naruto era estranho, e sempre falava coisas do tipo. Mas tava valendo, ainda era o meu melhor amigo.

Recapitulando o meu dia, eu consegui chagar apenas a uma conclusão: Para um dia só, havia acontecido coisas que dariam para o decorrer de um mês, acho melhor ir dormir.

- Anda logo Ino. - É um porre chegar cedo no colégio, quando você não tem nem vontade de viver no dia, ainda mais se for em uma boa sexta-feira, e ainda ter que esperar a Ino sair do banheiro, era um caos.

- Relaxa, ok? - Rá, como se no meu estado mantal isso fosse possivél.

- Hn. - E para reforçar o fato de eu não conseguir relaxar. Ela queria o que, tendo ela como minha melhor amiga e Uzumaki Naruto como melhor amigo, se é que agora eu podia chamar ele assim. O fato é que, nenhuma pessoa aguentaria isso por muito tempo, não sei como eu, logo quem, a pessoa mais sã do mundo aguenta.

- Será que o Naruto vai vir hoje? - Ela só poderia estar me achando com cara de vidente.

- Será que a Sakura ou o Gaara virão hoje? - Eu sei, era golpe baixo, mas fazer o que se o meu mau humor reina neste momento.

- Não falo mais nada. - Era bom ser assim mesmo. - O mau humor está reinando ai.

- Hn. - Ela me estressava quando ela achava de me conchecer mais do que eu mesmo, a pessoa não tem um descanso. Eu hein.

Estamos conversando andando pelo colégio enquanto o sinal não toca, bom na verdade, está mais para ela fala e eu escuto, e como ela fala.

Ainda estou pensando na pergunta que ela me fez, estou quase tendo um ataque cardíaco querendo saber a resposta. E vindo daquele dobe, eu esperava de tudo.

- Você está sorrindo que nem uma menininha de 5 anos porque? - Droga! Eu nem havia reparado que eu tinha sorrido.

- Nada. - Bom amiga, na verdade muito coisa, sabe como é né? Não é todo dia que conseguimos expressar nossos sentimentos por alguém, ainda mais quando você tem a vida que eu levo.

Estou feliz por mim, acredite, mas como nada é muito bom, e sempre tem esse maldito "mas". Como eu já disse, Naruto é um idiota imprevisivél, nunca podemos cirar expectativas do que ele pode vir a fazer, e se eu não comentei isso, estou falando agora. Mas nesse caso eu já sei exatamente o que esperar, pois quando você passa a conviver mais e mais com ele, você acaba percebendo algumas falhas na sua imprevisibilidade, e não seria nada bom.

Explicando. O Naruto sempre tem seus planos para as pessoas se aceitarem com o seu cada qual, para que fiquem bem com si mesmas, sabe? ( como ele vez comigo.) O problema era que depois de tanta paranóia, de tanto gelo e descução, eu acho que ele não vai reagir bem ao fato de eu ter me auto expressado só por medo de perdê-lo.

E como aquele idiota é um cabeça dura, vai ser exatamente assim que ele vai ver as coisas. Não é bem por aí, até é, mas entendam uma coisa. Naruto é o meu melhor amigo, e eu gosto muuuito dele, então é óbvio que eu vou querer ele por perto, e além do mais tem aquele velho ditado "Agente só dá valor quando perde". Nesse caso eu não cheguei a perder, mas houve essa grande ameaça, e eu percebi que era hora de inverter os papéis desse ditado. Em vez de, dar valor quando perdesse, o que eu faria era muito simples, eu daria valor para não perder.

**TRRRIIM!**

Arrgh!

Meus pensamentos acabaram de dar **over**, graças à esse sinal, sinal não, isso está mais para um sirene de bombeiro, ou até mesmo para algo mais escândaloso, como a Ino de TPM, lembrem-se é só um exemplo.

- Até o intervalo. - Ino se curva e me dá um beijo no rosto.

- Hn. - Eu retribuo o gesto fazendo ela rir e corar de leve.

Estou chegando na sala, e um nervosismo está tomando conta de mim. Argh!

Se concentra Sasuke, pare de agir como uma colegial boba e apaixonada, é só o dobe do Naruto, o seu melhor amigo, lembra?

Parece um filme de terror, toda essa angústia e tals, acabemos com isso então.

Ok! Ele não veio.

Agora eu me direciono à minha carteira, que é aonde eu vou me largar e mofar, rezando para que esse dia acabe logo e eu possa ir para casa dormir, ou então para que eu e a Ino arranjemos alguma festa para irmos e eu possa tirar esse idiota da cabeça, não que eu achasse possivél, eu o amo.

Tané.

Então, continuando... Espera aí, eu o amo? Não liguem, droga, eu estou completamente louco, eu gosto dele, mas como amigo ok? Aai céus, aonde minha cabeça vai parar.

Não sei que idéia foi essa que eu tive, de deixar alguém, provavelmente um idiota qualquer entrar na minha cabeça, eu me sinto nu, é sério. Os pensamentos todos expostos dessa maneira, de qualquer forma, vamos voltar para a minha vida.

- Uchiha? - Gaara? Pronto, era só o que faltava, lá vamos nós. - Posso te perdir um favor? - Tenho certeza absoluta que ele vai pedir para eu ajudar ele a concertar as coisas com a Ino.

Em outros dias eu até tentaria ajudar, mas hoje não. Eu resolvi deixar, não que eu quisesse é claro, tanto meu bom humor, quanto minha boa fé em casa.

- Se for algo haver com a porquinha, esqueçe. - Eu não estava olhando para ele, não estou nem aí para ele. - Você fez questão de estragar tudo. - Eu olhando para frente estava, e olhando para frente permaneci.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou depois disso, eu não consigo prestar atenção na aula nem por um milagre, a única coisa que permanece na minha cabeça é aquele idiota.

Meu caderno até está em cima da mesa, mas a única coisa que se pode ler nele e a km de distância é "Você é um idiota" e bem grande, escrito por mim mesmo.

Tento me focar na aula, eu juro, mas nada acontece, nem sei do que eu estou tendo aula para falar a verdade. Quando olho para cara do professor para saber qual é a matéria, eu consigo ver o rosto do Naruto, isso é loucura, e das brabas.

- Levanta o rabo daí, Uchiha. - Ino? Deeus, como ela chegou aqui tão rápido, espera aí. Já é a hora do intervalo? Noossa, kami-sama, estão vendo como estou desligado?

- Vamos. - Me levantei da carteira e sai andando, ou me arrastando, tanto faz, atrás dela.

Contei para ela sobre o Gaara, e ela me agradeçeu por isso. Inclusive ela me contou que a Sakura também havia ido falar com ela, o que eu não estava nem aí.

Encontramos com a Hinata no pátio, vindo em nossa direção.

- Oi gente. - Ela sorriu e nos comprimentou.

- Oi Hina. - Dissemos praticamente juntos.

- Vão faze algo especial hoje? - perguntou ela.

- Não, porque? - Ino já está se jogando sem nem saber o porque, quero só ver se for algo que ela não gosta, ou não esteja muito afim. Só acho muito digno que se for algo assim, ela não ache de me arrastar junto com ela.

- Vai ter uma festa lá em casa hoje...

- Estaremos lá. - Foi a minha deixa para tirar o Naruto da cabeça um pouco, mesmo que eu tenha assustado ela e a Ino.

- Ok, eu vou indo então. - Ela passou por nós e continuou em direção as escadas.

O resto do período de aulas foi tranquilo, teoricamente falando. Eu ainda não conseguia me concentar, o ponto positivo é que o Naruto saiu da minha cabeça por um tempo, dando espaço para a festa na grande mansão dos Hyuuga.

Como de custume Ino e eu voltamos para casa juntos, ela falava mais do que divia, como normalmente, mas dessa vez eu nem levei tanto em consideração. Ela falava da festa, e como eu também estava animado para a mesma, eu não fiquei apenas ouvindo.

- Virou moda não ir trabalhar? - perguntei ao Itachi que estava sentando no sofá, todo relaxado. - Você está de greve, ou algo do tipo?

- Rárá. - Ele se ajeitou no sofá, se esticou até a mesinha e estendeu uma folha para mim. - Naruto-kun, mandou lhe entregar isso.

Ótimo, agora é que ele decide dar sinal de vida, eu tenho celular, ele esqueçeu isso?

- Você leu? - É bom perguntar né? Não sei o que pode estar escrito nisso, vai que ele leu e é alguma coisa muito tensa.

- Ele pediu para que eu não o fizesse. - Eu peguei a folha da mão dele e dei as costas me dirigindo a escada, para ir para o meu quarto.

Me larguei em cima da cama, de roupa e tudo, o dia foi um porre e eu estava cansadissímo, então vamos a carta daquele dobe.

Abri a folha e começei a ler.

_"Teme antes de mais nada, saiba que eu te amo,_

_e estou orgulhoso por ter admitido para si memso que se sente da mesma forma._

_Mas eu também estou escrevendo isso para dizer que,_

_não há mais tempo para isso,_

_e que hoje, quando você estiver lendo isso._

_eu não vou mais estar na cidade._

_Mesmo sabendo agora, que você também gosta de mim,_

_não posso mais ficar por aí, não consigo te encarar depois de tudo._

_Me desculpe, por tudo que te fiz passar nesses últimos dias._

_E saiba que se um dia eu voltar a me encontrar com você,_

_é porque o destino quis assim, mas agora não dá,_

_muitas coisas estão acontecendo na minha e na sua vida._

_Eu vou sempre ser parte de você e você de mim._

_Eu te amo._

_Do seu dobe, Naruto."_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>E aí gostaram? Mereço <strong>Reviews?<strong>

Galera, o próximo capítulo deve ser postado no final de semana, acho ;s

Obrigado à todos que leram até aqui (:

_Julies -_ Sim, o Sasuke é o ativo da parada (: Não consigo o imaginar, de outra forma.


	5. 6 Meses Depois

**Capitúlo V ON.**

**N/A:** _O Capítulo á seguir conntém lemon, se não curte, não leia :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V : 6 Meses Depois.<br>**

6 meses, hoje fazem exatos 6 mêses que o dobe do Naruto sumiu no mundo sem dar notícias, bom quem perde é ele.

Recapitulando tudo que acontecera eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, diferente de quando tudo aconteceu, hoje eu tenho 18 anos, faltam poucos mêses ára eu terminar o colégio e viajar para os Estados Unidos e depois entrar em Konoha University, cursando medicina.

Mas deixando o blábláblá de lado, vamos ao que interessa.

O motivo para eu ter expulsado o alguém qualquer da minha cabeça temporáriamente, é muito simples. Eu não estava em condições mentais de ter alguém fuçando a minha cabeça, a minha vida, sabe? Então eu pedi um tempo, e aqui estou eu de novo, para falar da vida maravilhosa que eu tenho levado.

Para começar nem é tão maravilhosa assim desde que o Naruto deixou a cidade, o primeiro mês foi uma tristesa, nem a Ino me via direito, e eu ainda levava esporro quase toda semana, graças ao meu mau desempenho em tudo que passavam na escola, que havia passado a ser algo que eu mal frequentava. Doía sentar no meu lugar, olhar para trás e não ver que ele estava ali.

Depois de um tempo passou a ser mais tranquilo, eu passei até a sair mais com a Ino, destrair a cabeça sabe como é.

Aaah e por falar em Ino, ela está namorando, vai fazer 4 meses semana que vem. O cara, o tal do Nara Shikamaru é um tanto estranho, sempre com sono, e com aquela mania irrtitante de falar que tudo é problemático e tals, mas ta valendo, a minha amiga gosta dele e está feliz ao seu lado. Então eu apoio.

Hinata também está namorando, com um tal de Kiba alguma coisa. Embora eu e Ino tenhamos certeza de que ele trai ela com o tal do Shino, mas vai tentar dizer alguma coisa para a Hina, a última vez ela ameaçou furar a Ino com uma caneta da Hello Kitty.

Os outros não são tão próximo, então não são interessantes, embora vocês com certeza vão vor a saber. Eu e a Ino sempre comentamos essas coisas quando vemos, e é cada casalsinho bizzarro. Me dá até enjôo.

- Amor, desce logo. - Não é nada disso que pensaram ok? Na verdade é, mas ou menos, mas esse aí e o Itachi tirando uma com minha cara porque o Raiki está me chamando no portão.

- Cala boca. - Desci as escadas com a mochila nas costas, pronto para ir para o colégio.

Ino não passaria aqui hoje, porque havia dormido na casa do Shikamaru, e ele a levaria para escola, e como o Raiki morava aqui perto e fazia faculdade não muito longe da escola, eu havia pedido à ele para passar aqui, e me fazer companhia até a mesma.

- Oi amor. - Eu me curvo para frente e deposito um beijo nos lábios dele, o que o faz corar.

- Oi. - Ele abaixa a cabeça e me dá a mão.

Raiki é meu namorado a pelo menos 2 meses. Ele tem 20 anos, cursa a faculdade de Marketing e é lindo, branco, olhos verdes, loiro e pouca coisa mais alta que eu. Nos conheçemos na festa da Hina, que apesar de eu não querer ir a Ino insistiu que me faria bem, distrair a cabeça.

** *Flashback On.***

_ - Ino isso está um porre. - Eu não culpo a festa em si nem as pessoas que estavam nela, no geral eu culpo também não só o Naruto, mas a mim mesmo. _

_Ele esté conseguindo fazer com que eu me sinta um lixo, quando na verdade nem é para tanto. Eu admito que talvez eu deveria ter expressado meus sentimentos antes, mas eu não o fiz, porque a verdade dói, mas é inevitavél, eu sou um covarde._

_ E é por isso que minha melhor amiga acabara de bufar e me dar as costas, enquanto eu continuo jogado nessa cadeira, que nem um maluco, com os baços apoiados na mesa._

_ - Posso me sentar? - Eu olho rápido para o dono da vos e quase tenho um sangramento nasal, mas depois de mais uma confirida eu vejo que não era quem eu estava pensando._

_ - Por mim. - Eu virei para o outro lado e deixei o estranho sentado do outro lado na mesa, de lado, como se nem existisse._

_ - Eu sou Raiki Kaize. - Eu me viro para ele e levanto uma das sombrancelhas. Que nome mais ridículo, a mãe dele não tinha criatividade não? Que horror, deveria ser um crime alguém ter um nome desses. Fora que o tal do nome estranho achava mesmo que eu seria sociavél com ele, por kami-sama. Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. - Você é o Sasuke, certo? _

_- Como você sabe? - Uma pergunta idiota de se fazer, eu sei. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou._

_ - Sua amiga ali, me disse que você precisava de companhia. - Eu sigo a direção que ele está olhando, e dou de cara com a Ino, e a cara de pau ainda tem o desleixe de me mandar um tchauzinho. Monstra. _

_- Hn._

_ Já passou um tempo e eu já sei da estória de vida inteira da pessoa, que coisa chata. Sem contar que o idiota do Naruto não sai da minha cabeça, mas uma vez. Meus olhos estão queimando, e eu me recuso a acreditar que eu choraria por causa daquele dobe de novo. Sim, eu passei a tarde inteira chorando._

_ - Você me acompanha até o banheiro? - Eu pergunto para ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. _

_Ele me seguiu até o banheiro, enquanto passavámos por várias pessoas que estavam dançando. O segundo andar da casa da Hina estava reservado, apenas seus amigos mais íntimos poderiam subir, e para a minha sorte eu e Hina somos desses._

_ - Quer que eu pare de falar, ou eu posso continuar. - Ele pergunta, assim que viramos no corredor do segundo andar._

_ - Mil desculpas, Rai-não-sei-das-quantas, mas eu não costumo falar durante o procedimento. - Ele fica com aquela cara de desintendido, e meu sorriso malicioso reaparece. Então eu o puxo pela camisa e o jogo para dentro do banheiro, e por incrivél que pareça, ainda consigo fechar a porta atrás de mim._

***Flashback Off.***

Teoricamente foi assim que nos conhecemos, depois disso eu fiquei décadas sem olhar para a cara dele, nem sabia mais de sua existência. Eu havia voltado a curtir a minha depressão, por causa do idiota do Naruto. Mas a dissimulada da minha amiga, deu meu número para ele e saímos algumas vezes, e deu no que deu.

- Está mais quieto que eu hoje. - Eu analisei sua expressão, e ele não parecia muito bem. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não amor, tudo bem. - Eu o encarei com mais precisão e ele se deu por vencido. - É que vou estar sozinho hoje em casa, e eu queria saber se não quer passar lá?

Ok, eu estou prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

Quando duas pessoas estão namorando, e vão ficar em uma casa sozinhos, só pode significar uma coisa.** Sexo**. E eu não estava preparado para fazer sexo, não com o Raiki.

Para que fique calro, não, eu não sou virgem. Já transei várias vezes, desde os meus 16 anos, com meninas e alguns meninos, devo adimitir. Sempre como o ativo da coisa, porque a questão é bem simples. Eu não me imagino sendo passivo para ninguém, muito menos para o Raiki.

Não que eu não goste do meu namorado, é só porque as coisas dele são mosntruosas. Eu juro.

Uma vez, estvámos nos pegando no banco de trás do carro dele e as coisas ficaram mais quentes do que deveríam, e lembrar dele colando o quadril dele junto ao meu, enquanto estavámos deitados, assim como o volume ereto e mosntruoso por deibaixo da calça, é claro que me dava muuuuito tesão, Raiki é um puto homem, é sério, ótimo nas preliminares, mas também me assusta. Porque nunca conversamos sobre uma relação sexual _Pênis_**x**_Ânus_, é sempre o oral, então não tem como saber se ele vai querer me dar ou me comer. É tenso.

- Rai! - Ele me olha confuso, e eu ainda não sei o que dizer. - Que horas? - Minha vez de se dar por vencido, ele pode ser meio persuasivo quando quer, ainda mais fazendo biquinho junto com os olhos do gatinho do sherek.

- Quando eu sair da faculdade eu te busco. - Ele falou antes de me beijar e me deixar no portão do colégio.

Eu ainda estou meio em transe com tudo isso, mas fazer o que né? Chega uma hora que pessoas que namoram tem que ir além da terceira base.

* * *

><p>- Huum, o Uchiha vai deixar sua inocência de lado hoje. - Nem preiso falar quem é, e o pior é que essa loira aguada, irritante e de lentes descartavéis está me dando nos nervos desde que eu contei para ela.<p>

- E parece que você o fez ontem, né? - Eu sorri para ela, o sorriso mais falso que alguém poderia dar. - O Shikamaru, cadê?

- Deve estar sentado lá trás. - Ela responde.

Eu sei, eu e Ino não somos da mesma sala, mas acontece que depois do intervalo, todas as turmas de terceiro ano se juntariam para poder ouvir a palestra sobre, a semana da consciência dos malfeitos das bebidas alcólicas, jura? Como se alguém do terceiro ano achasse que fizesse algum mal.

Esse porre já começou á uns dez minutos, mas nem por isso nós dois deixamos de conversar, mesmo que a Kurenai já tenha mandado nós dois calarmos a boca umas quinhentas vezes.

Eu estou realmente inquieto com a barulhada que está vindo do fundo do auditório. Bando de gente inconveniente, ao invés de conversar baixo, que nem pessoas civilizada, nãããão, querem ficar imitando gurilas, como se estivessem regredindo.

É o fim. ¬¬'

Olho para trás só para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, e acabo não me segurando e catucando a Ino.

- Ino, aquela ali é a Sakura, mechendo com o Shika? - Eu não tinha muita certeza, ok, na verdade eu tinha sim, era impossivél não definir o que era a Sakura, com aqueles cabelos rosas tingidos ela era inconfundivél. Porque até parece que eu vou cair que aquilo ali é natural. Só se for do planeta que ela veio né, **ET**.

- SUA VACA ROSA E TESTUDA, SAI DE CIMA DO MEU NAMORADO. - Eu tento impedir ela de sair correndo até algumas fileiras atrás, mas é impossivél, então eu me levanto e vou atrás dela.

- Ino se acalma. - Eu tento amenizar a situação, em que todos agora olham para a nossa cara, como se não entendessem nada.

- Porca, dá o fora. - Xiii, isso não vai prestar.

- Porca é a sua mãe, testa de marquize. - Ino rosna para ela, e consegue se libertar dos meus braços, indo para cima da Sakura com a mão cheia.

Eu estou até tentando separar a briga dessas duas mas parece impossivél, elas grudaram de verdade. Enquanto isso o idiota e preguiçoso do namorado da minha melhor amiga não faz nada, babaca.

- AAAI. - Tudo bem, agora eu largo as duas e se elas quiserem se matar, que se matem, eu ein. Tomar um tapão na lata desse jeito, sem nem ter nada com a estória.

- Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. - A voz de Tsnuade ecoa por todo o auditório. - Quero os três na minha sala, agora.

As duas se soltaram e olharam para o palco com certo desespero, a Ino logo em seguida olhou para mim, que dei de ombros e segui para fora do auditório.

* * *

><p>Eu não posso acreditar, aai que vontade de arrancar a cabeça da Ino e da Sakura. Logo eu que estava tentando apartar a briga, fui punido junto, porque não o Shikamaru, que foi o motivo da briga?<p>

**Whatever!**

Agora eu estou em casa, esperando o Itachi chegar e dar a noticía que eu fui suspenso por três dias, ou seja, eu só volto no colégio na segunda.

Não tenho muito o que fazer, mas de qualquer maneira tomarei um banho e checarei meus e-mails, que fazem uns dois dias que nem se quer olho para eles, porque o Naruto havia conseguido me tirar do sério.

Desde que ele havia ido embora, eu vivo escrevendo, quase implorando por noticías dele, mas ele nunca me retorna, inclusive ele mudou número do celular, para que eu não o encontrasse, mas de qualquer maneira, quem prcisa do Naruto, quando se tem um deus grego ao seu lado.** U.U**

_ [aaa]_ Quem eu quero enganar? Com certeza não a vocês, que com certeza já perceberam que aquele idiota é muuuito presente em meus pensamentos. Eu ainda gosto do Naruto, tipo assim, para caraaalho, e sinto falta dele, o meu melhor amigo, mas as coisas não acontceram como deviam e agora eu tenho um namorado maravilhoso, que passará aqui em casa em algumas horas, e depois vamos trepar até que não tenhamos mais condições físicas e mentais, aí desmaiaremos e só acordaremos amanhã de manhã. E assim eu fico livre dos meus pensamentos **(:**

- Itachi? - Grito descendo as escadas, quando eu ouço o barulho da porta.

- Surpresa.

- Rai, o que faz aqui essa hora? - Eu estou confuso, ele deveria passar aqui bem mais trade.

- Vim te ver, a Ino me contou da suspenção. - Claro que ela havia contado, e provavelmente mandou ele aqui para que ele pudesse acalmar meus ânimos. - Cadê seu irmão?

- Trabalhando. - repsondi me dirigindo até a conzinha. - Quer alguma coisa?

- O que eu quero está de baixo dessa roupa toda. - Ele me surpreende, me abraçando por trás, enquanto eu abro a geladeira.

- Então porque você não vêm pegar? - Eu provoco ele com o meu sorriso mais sacana.

Foi o que bastou para ele me inprensar na geladeira e me tascar um beijo de tirar o fôlego, em vez de beijo hollyudiano este está mais para um beijo de cinema pornô.

Eu agarro ele pela cintura e puxo seu quadril junto do meu, sentindo já sua ereção. Enquanto nos beijavámos, eu o conduzia até o sofá da sala mais próxima. Raiki tirou a camisa e ficou com um joelho de cada lado da minha cintura. E eu acho que eu já posso morrer, porque como eu disse, o meu namorado é gostoso para caralho.

As suas mãos foram correndo pelo botão da minha calça, até abrir o zíper com a maior delicadeza que pode fazê-lo. Desceu as minhas calças devagar, enquanto mordia os lábios olhando para mim.

Ele voltou para cima de mim com tudo, me beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso, era desesperador, mas eu também já não ligava, o que tivesse que ser disso, será. Arranquei a minha camisa sem cerimônias, ele riu para mim e desceu beijando todo o meu corpo. A começar pelo pescoço, ombros, peito, abdômen, e parou na barra da minha cueca preta, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Sorri para ele e o puxei para cima de novo, era a minha vez de brincar com ele.

Tirei as suas calças tão rápido quanto tirei a minha camisa e começei a descer por todo o sue corpo, beijando, arranhando ele. Raiki soltava uns gemidos que me fazia sentir desejo de mais.

Ele me rodou para de baixo dele e segurou o meu membro, o que me fez ir a loucura. Desceu mais uma vez, mas diferente da primeira não exitou em continuar até o meu pênis.

Ele tirou o mesmo de dentro da cueca, massageando com as mãos, e depois de alguns segundos, sem cerimônias, abocanhou o meu pênis. Gemi talvez um pouco alto de mais, ao sentir seus lábios rodiando meu pênis, era a sensção de sei lá, estar em extâse, não que eu saiba qual é a sensção. Era um paraíso, sentir o quanto sua garganta estava apta a aguentar mais e mais, e o quão maravilhoso eram suas mordidas de leve.

Ele tirou o memebro da boca e começou a rodia-lo com a língua, foi descendo, descendo até chegar nas minhas bolas, e aai meu deus, eu poderia enlouqueçer sentindo ele massagear meu saco, enquanto lambe o mesmo, e sobe para voltar a me chupar.

Eu o puxei de volta com brutalidade, não podia mais esperar, na verdade eu nem sabia se ele queria de fato ser o passivo, mas eu tinha que experimentar, eu queria saber qual era a sensação de estar dentro dele.

Coloquei Raiki em uma posição confortavél tanto para mim quanto para ele, molhei com um pouco de saliva os meus dedos, para lubrificar a sua entrada e o meu membro, que estava rígido, esperando para entrar em ação.

O ânus dele me apertava cada vez mais, eu podia sentir cada músculo dele inprensando cada centímetro do meu pênis, os gemidos dele cada vez mais eróticos, misturados com os meus, eram tudo... Tudo colaborava para que eu ficasse cada vez mais em extâse, cada vez com mais vontade de colocar nele, até o que desse. O cheiro de sexo pairando por toda a minha sala, a visão dele se contorecendo por cima de mim, impulssionando, quase implorando para que eu fosse mais fundo. Os gemidos de prazer dele ao ter, algo que me pareceu ser sua próstata estocada pelo meu membro, fez me apresentar o olhar mais excitante e necessitado que eu já havia visto na vida, ele descendo com o quadril, por uns segundos eu havia esqueçido até meu estava nas nuvens.

Estamos quase no limite quando podemos ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

- Itachi, fudeu. - Eu quase grito assustado, tirando ele de cima de mim e começando a catar as minhas roupas no chão, e Raiki fazia memsa coisa.

Consegui colocar a cueca preta e a blusa verde claro do Raiki, que colocara apenas a cueca e calça. Não deu mais tempo de colocar nada, fomos pegos.

- Sa..sasuke? - A voz estupefata vindo atrás de mim me faz virar, tão estupefato quanto.

- Naruto? - Arregalo os olhos para ele, que está perto de mim com a mão na frente do corpo, como se estivesse protegendo a si mesmo. Lágrimas brotavam nos seus olhos. E sem mais nem menos, eu sinto uma dor percorrer por todo o meu rosto, que ardia por cuada do tapa que eu acabara de levar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Itachi aparecera, presenciando a cena em que Naruto me esbofeteara.

- Idiota. - Naruto vira as costas e sai correndo.

- Naruto - kun! - Itachi grita, mas era tarde de mais.

Naruto saira em disparada de dentro da minha casa, me deixando completamente sem saber o que fazer.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA  
><strong>

Para quem estava lendo, eu realmente sinto muito por ter ficado taaaanto tempo sem postar nada! :/

É que eu fiquei meio chateado e tals com a rinxazinha que estava tendo por conta de Fics onde o Sasuke é o ativo, e o Naruto o Uke. De qualquer maneira, eu achei aquilo tão banal e ridiculo, que eu até parei de escrever, porque se não temos o direito de escrever o que queremos em um site livre, então a fic toda para mim parecia uma palhaçada.

O que eu acho importante é que agora eu voltei, e espero que leiam sempre que eu postar** :)**

****Aos que chegaram até aqui, obrigado por lerem! E eu espero que eu esteja merecendo** reviews **;D


	6. Pratos Limpos

**Capítulo VI ON.**

Mais um capitúlo para vocês, Enjoy :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI : Pratos Limpos<br>**

Com certeza eu já havia imaginado um reencontro com ele, mas não desse jeito, não eu, ele e Raiki. E o pior, no meio de uma transa, o que ele pensaria agora?

Eu me largo no sofá, e olho para o Raiki e para o Itachi, que pareciam não entender nada, era a minha vez de chorar, mas a raiva me possui nesse momento, não há nada mais que raiva.

Eu não me sinto bem, eu não estava bem.

- Sasuke, você...

- Vai embora, Raiki, eu quero ficar sozinho. - Eu me levanto do sofá e começo a caminhar em direção as escadas.

Ok, eu estava oficialmente surtando.

- Otouto. - Eu até pararia para o Itachi, mas eu não podia realmente. Aquele dobe estava mais presente na minha mente do que ele esteve durante todos os 6 meses que ele andara desaparecido.

A primeira coisa que eu faço quando entro no quarto, além de bater a porta - é claro - é ligar para a Ino. Eu não estava mais com tanta raiva dela, e para falar a verdade nem raiva dela eu havia sentido, mesmo porque eu sabia que a culpa daquilo tudo não era só dela, teve a minha participação e a da Sakura também, embora a Ino não precisase ter quase espancado a garota. Sasuke, foco.

Tudo bem, Ino é a minha melhor amiga desde muito tempo, e era nela que eu confiava a minha vida, e isso é um caso de vida ou morte, bom, pelo menos para mim.

O telefone toca uma, duas, trilhões de vezes e cai na caixa postal.

** AAAAAARGH : **

- Qual é, porquinha, atende. - Eu falo, enquanto ando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, desesperado, para ela pela milésima vez. Porém, nada.

Sem ter o que fazer, e precisando urgentemente destrair a minha cabeça, eu sento de frente para o meu computador. Abro minha caixa de e-mails, e me deparo com uma mensagem não lida.

Eu sei quem é só de olhar o e-mail, e o pior é que eu tenho quase certeza do que vai sair dali, vai ser algo do tipo : _Sasuke, eu estou indo te visitar essa semana, espero que a minha visita te alegre, tanto quanto está me alegrando, será bom te ver, Naruto_.

Abro o e-mail e me ponho a ler.

_"Sasuke- kun,_

_eu não queria ter ido embora daquele jeito, mas eu precisei._

_ Eu espero que você possa me perdoar um dia, ralmente espero que um dia nós dois _

_possamos ficar juntos._

_ Ainda mais agora que eu estou voltando para minha antiga casa. _

_Devo chegar por aí na terça ou na quarta, e estou morrendo de saudade, _

_morrendo de vontade de ver o Sasuke- teme. _

_Naruto- Kun."_

Bom, não era exatamente o que eu esperava, mas era muita coisa. E o pior é que eu não sei se muita coisa me deixa feliz, ou triste.

Vamos repassar isso.

Para mim o Naruto voltara para fazer uma visita para todos, porque querendo ou não, ele ainda tinha bons amigos aqui. Mas não a coisa é mais complicada, ele voltou para ficar. **OMFG!** Naruto vai voltar a morar perto de mim.

Rápido e ligeiro, meu coração está batendo forte.

Perceberam? Eu o que eu disse, não sei se é bom ou ruim! Porque pensem comigo, se o Naruto viesse só para visitar, ele iria embora e eu poderia continuar a minha vida com o Raiki e fingir que Naruto não aparecera, até que eu realmente o tenha superado. Mas nããããão ele veio para ficar, o que faz dele morador da rua de trás da minha, o que vai me fazer voltar a pensar nele constantemenre, o que vai fazer ele voltar para a escola, o que vai me fazer enlouquecer.

E continuava sendo bom e ruim quanto ao fato dele ainda achar que podemos ficar juntos, o que era bom. Signicava que ele também havia pensado em mim nos últimos 6 meses e que ele ainda gostava de mim como eu gosto dele, além dele nos querer juntos, o que me deixava com o coração fazendo cambalhotas, já que era o que eu mais queria naquele mundo.** AAAAARGH**, fingindo que eu não disse isso, e que eu não banquei a colegial ridicula apaixonada, vamos apenas prosseguir. Porém, depois do que o Naruto havia visto a poucos segundos era difícil saber o que ele estava sentindo, além de estar magoado, o que era óbvio, eu conseguira ver isso no rosto dele. O fato é que nunca se sabe como o Naruto vai reagir as coisas, esse garoto sempre foi imprevisivél de mais para o meu gosto, e isso me deixava, não, e isso me deixa totalmente louco.

- O que você fez? - Eu dou um pulo da cadeira, e olho assustado para trás. Aqui está a minha melhor amiga loira aguada, fechando a porta atrás de si, e me olhando como se pudesse ler os meu pensamentos. - E não adianta falar que não fez nada, porque a quantidade de ligações que tem no meu celular, meu querido, te denunciam.

Eu caminho nervosamente até a minha cama e me sento por cima das pernas, olhando diretamente para a Ino, que tomava o lugar em que a pouco eu estava sentado.

- O Naruto voltou. - Minha voz estava suando tão fraca e ressentida, nesse momento.

- É, sei disso faz um tempo. - Eu olho para ela perplexo, e ela não está nem aí, continua entrertidissima com sua unha de _acrigel_, diga-se de passagem.

- E você não me contou? - Ela apenas balança a a cabeça negativamente. - Ele me mandou um e-mail tem dois dias, se você diz que sabe faz um tempo, há quanto tempo exatamente? - Eu a continuava encarando ela com aquele olhar de que está nesse momento mais do que perplexo, eu já estava começando a ficar com muuuita raiva dela. Como ela sabia de um negocío desses e não me contara? Ela é minha melhor amiga, e melhores amigos contam coisas desse tipo.

- Antes que você me julgue, eu fiz isso por você, talvez por motivos meio banais e errados, mas ainda assim por você. - Ela enfim se vira para mim. Seus olhos contém dor, ela certamente está desolada com alguma coisa. - Eu sei já vai fazer um mês. - Ela confessa, mas me interrompe antes que eu a interrompa. - Eu não te contei porquê você já estava com o Raiki, e vocês estavam bem, não tinha o porque eu trazer o Naruto a tona, e eu pensei que com mais um mês você enfim estariam tão apaixonados que você esqueceria o Naruto.

- Não cabe a você decidir essas coisas. - Trinco os dentes, e falo com ela friamente. - Isso é egoísmo, Ino.

- E você que entende tão bem sobre o assunto, está me julgando porque? - Eu a encaro com fogo nos olhos, nós estamos prestes a iniciar uma discução das feias. - Não foi você que escondeu de mim que o Gaara e a Sakura estava se enrrabixando?

- É diferente. - Eu grito para ela.

- Diferente em que? - Ela rebate se levatando da cadeira. - Porquê é dos seus sentimento pelo Naruto que estamos falando? - Ela rosna. - Mas aqueles eram os meus sentimentos pelos dois, e ainda assim você escondeu de mim, sabendo que era importante. - Ela ri deboxadamente, o que me deixa nervoso. Eu simplesmente detesto essa risada da Ino. - E agora você quer vir dar lição de moral sobre egoísmo para cima de mim, Sasuke? Não rola.

- Não é lição de moral. - Eu me levanto e a encaro de perto. - Eu só acho que você deveria ter me contado, já que nós somos melhores amigos, já que contamos tudo um para o outro, e já que eu já te pedi desculpa um milhão de vezes por ter escodido esse negocío. - Eu dou ênfase na última parte para que ela possa me entender, mesmo que apesar de ser loira, ela não tivesse nada de burra.

- Você está bancando o cego, e não quer enxergar o meu ponto de vista. - Ela rosna para mim mais uma vez. - Eu sou sua melhor amiga, e você é o meu, e eu me sinto no dever de te proteger. Então como você acha que foi ver o Naruto te largar, e por meses você ficar incinsolavél? Ver que você não queria nem mesmo ver a sua melhor amiga? - Ela estava começando a chorar, o que não era nada legal. - Ele destruiu nós dois, Uchiha.

- Ino. - _Jura mesmo que com um sussurro, você vai conseguir demonstrar tudo que está sentindo nesse momento para sua melhor amiga?_ Penso comigo mesmo. **AAaaaaargh : ** Eu sou um grande imbecil, como eu não pensei que também deveria ser dificil para ela.

- É só você ser racional, se é que você ainda consegue essa proeza. - Essa doeu, tipo muito, mas eu apenas deixo passar e abaixo a cabeça, é melhor não falar muito mais, já que a Ino ficava mais agressiva, mais fragil, mais tudo, quando estava chorando. - Como você se sentiria se a história fosse ao contrário? Se o que aconteceu com vocês tivese acontecido comigo? Você consegue se colocar o no meu lugar por um momento, ou você vai bancar o ser ignorante e tapado de mais para isso?

- Eu sinto muito. - E eu realmente sentia, numca quim magoa-la. E a verdade era que cada palavra que ela falou é verdade, eu também teria me desiludido em seu lugar. - Eu não podia sair te culpando sem saber os seus motivos. - Passo meus braços ao seu redor, e a puxo para um abraço forte.

- É bom que realemente sinta mesmo. - E mais uma vez aquela risadinha irritante. **AAArgh**, respirar é o melhor remédio para não atacar o pescoço da sua melhor amiga, e é comprovado por... que seja, é comprovado por mim pronto e é isso mesmo. - Mas me desculpa também por ter te atacado assim, eu estou um caco emocionalmente.

- Tarde das meninas? - Eu ri para ela, sabendo o quão banal é esse negocío de tarde das meninas.

- Vou ligar para a Hinata também, ela vai gostar de ter um tempo com a gente. - E eu também ia, fazia um tempo que nós três não nos reuníamos, ainda mais depois que os três começaram a namorar. Até saimos em encontros triplos, mas foi pavoroso.

**UUUUURHG!** Tremo só de lembrar disso.

O ponto era: Em algumas horas estaríamos reunidos, e aí então todos poderíamos chorar nossas magoas. Era onde a Hinata se encaixava melhor, porque além de ser ótima dando conselhos, ela tinha uma leveza sobre ela, que acabava deixando o local com menos tensão.

Bom daqui para frente não é só eu me preparar mentalmente. Eu e Ino vamos na rua comprar doces, sorvete, salgados, refrigerantes, alccol, bom tudo o que temos direito.

Afinal de contas, estavámos prestes a ter mais uma de nossas Tarde das Meninas.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **Obrigado aos que leram até aqui** xD**

O capítulo está meio curto, mas eu espero que tenham gostado do drama que amizade deles sofreram, e também espero que eu mereça **reviews**, independentemente de terem gostado, não gostado, se querem que eu pare, se querem que eu continue, se querem que eu mate alguém da estória, kkk, enfim, toda crítica é bem vinda. **:D**

**Emilyss **que bom que gostou, e vou levar a ideia de Naruto dando uma de Gasai Yuno comigo, vai que rola? Rss, obrigado por ler **:)**


	7. Noite das Meninas,

**Capítulo VII ON.  
><strong>

****_Aproveitem o capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII : Noite das Meninas,<br>**

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Hinata apareceu na minha casa, o que já tornava a nossa Tarde das meninas em a noite das meninas, mas querem saber? Eu não estou nem aí, o que eu preciso nesse momento é que minhas amigas estejam comigo e que eu possa falar abertamnete com elas e receber conselhos. Mesmo porque, depois do Naruto ter aparecido quase vindo de Ghost : Do outro lado da vida ( _referência os filme_ ), eu estava e continuo surtando mentalmente, e olha que eu já havia ocupado um bocado a minha mente.

Já havia descutido com a Ino, já haviamos ido na rua, já havíamos ido para cozinha preparar coiasas para comer - o que no meu estado acabou não sendo tão legal, levando em consideração que eu quase queimara uma panela inteira de brigadeiro, ok é definitivo, eu odeio pensar no Naruto, mas odeio mais ainda essa angustia de se quer não saber o que ele pode estar pensando de mim nesse momento, GOTA! -, já haviamos ido na rua outra vez, e agora estamos os três sentados no meio do meu quarto comendo brigadeiro, pipoca e bebendo cachaça, bom isso é no meu caso e no da Ino, a Hinata hoje está um pouco parada sabe kami-sama porque, então ela está apenas no refrigerante, **Whatever!**

- Eu não entendo o porque nós precisamos desses homens. - Nós? Eu olho assustado para a Ino, ela provavelmente está se empolgando de mais com esse negócio de tarde das meninas e está começando a acreditar que todos nós somos meninas. **HELLO!** Eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha, sexo masculino, cheque a minha certidão de nascimento, está tudo lá.

- Qual é o ponto Ino? - Reviro os olhos, enchedo a boca de goluseimas.

- Shikamaru terminou comigo. - Agora, eu quero arrancar a cabeça daquele idiota, nunca fui muito fã dele mesmo, mas o importante é confortar a Ino, depois eu faço alguma coisa com o preguiçoso. - Estavámos tão bem, e de repente tudo mudou. - Ela fungou, e eu com toda certeza posso ver o que vai sair dali. - Eu por algum acaso sou feia? Porque ninguém quer sair comigo? - Eu e Hinata nos encaramos totalmente assutados.

- Ino, pára de chorar. - Eu tento acalma-la. Como se isso fosse realmente fosse possivél. Quando a Ino começa a chorar ela é capaz de duplicar as águas do Oceano Atlântico, isso se não triplicar, o que nos deixaria submersos, mas também... **Foco**, já estou eu mudando aqui de assunto, que merda! - Você é linda amiga, se você não consegue um relacionamento por muito tempo é porque ninguém te merece. - Ooops! Eu não deveria ter falado que ela não conseguia manter um relacionamento estavél, tipo, não mesmo. Ela está neste exato momento me encarando com aquela cara dela, e isso me assusta. - Nenhum cara está aos seus pés amiga, foi isso que eu quis dizer, eles são uns idiotas. - Sua expressão se suaviza.

- E você, está aqui porque? - Eu sei que é comigo, mas eu apenas olho para o outro lado fingindo que nem ouvi a Hinata falar. - Sasuke?

- Oi. - Eu me viro como quem não quer nada.

- O que o traz aqui? - Essa é a minha casa? Estamos no meu quarto? Bom, teoricamente é isso que eu quero responder, mesmo porque não são mentiras, mas eu gosto muito da Hinata para acabar sendo um ogro desse jeito com ela.

- O Naruto, é claro. - O que mais seria, não é? - Ele voltou, e me pegou no meio de uma transa com o Raiki, graças ao Itachi que estava chegando e deixou ele entrar. - Bom em resumo é isso, e quando eu digo resumo eu realmente quero dizer resumo, porque se o idiota, pscicopata, invasor de cabeça alheia fosse realemente escrever da maneira que eu penso e quero responder, nooooossa, agente ia ficar aqui até o ano de 3049, acredite, minha mente é um tanto conturbada.

- Você está em maus lençois, Sasuke. - Como se eu realmente precisase da Hinata para saber disso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, ele nunca vai me perdoar por isso. - Nem parece eu falando, eu acho que estou perdendo a escência do que é ser um Uchiha, e isso é culpa do baka do Naruto, ele me deixa vulneravél.

- Ele não tem que te perdoar por nada. - Não? - Ele te largou aqui e foi para sabe kami-sama onde, ele não tem o direito de voltar e atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com o Raiki desse jeito. - Ela definitivamente tinha um ponto ao seu favor, mesmo que eu não fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

- Sabe que normalmente eu não concordo com a Ino, mas ela tem razão. - Ino agradeçeu. Aaaargh, isso não estava acontecendo mesmo, a Hinata concordando com a Ino, era praticamente o fim do mundo, em instantes a minha casa será iinvadida por alguma forma de vida verde, com a cabeça triângular, corpo fino e dedos longos. (_Tose_) E cabelos rosas. Ok, eu não pude evitar minha mente de chegar lá. - Porém, Ino, você vai ter que concordar comigo que estamos em um impasse. - Hinata era muito calma e controlada para o meu gosto, sempre falava tudo muito pausadamente, até mesmo em momentos como esse, de histéria total. - Sasuke ainda gosta do Naruto, por isso é tão afetado.

- Mas mesmo assim, Hina, como eu disse, Naruto não pode cobrar nada dele. - Ino agravou a voz. - Ele foi embora, e não o Sasuke.

- Você não sabe o que passava na cabeça daquele idiota naquela época, não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas. - Hinata fez o mesmo com sua voz. - Naruto fez o que fez por algum motivo, mas o ponto não é esse.

- Quem não dá assistencia, abre a concorrênica. - Ino falou.

- Agente está falando dos sentimentos do Sasuke pelo Naruto nesse momento, ok? - Isso, o Sasuke que por sinal ainda está aqui, por fora da discução do que deveria ser sobre a minha vida em meu ponto de vista, não do das duas. - Não tem nada haver com quando o o Naruto foi embora.

- Mas contribui.

- Já chega, vocês duas. - É bom saber que eu ainda tenho uma voz ativa na minha, que fique bem claro, **minha** história. - Eu não quero saber se Naruto voltou, se ele foi, se meu relacionamento com o Raiki está indo por água abaixo ou se vamos continuar juntos. Eu só quero entender o que eu estou sentindo, e o que eu tenho que fazer para não perder o Naruto. - Bom, acho que começar a entender a mim mesmo é uma boa maneira de começar.

- Perder o Naruto? - Ino podia ter um filete de sangue saindo de seu nariz, assim como nos desenhos.

- Ele é o melhor amigo do Sasuke, Ino, supere isso. - Hinata a fulminou.

- Eu sou a melhor amiga do Sasuke. - Infelizmente ela tem razão. Deeus como eu estou condenado.

- Tudo bem, como esse é um assunto que causa muita controvérsia, acho melhor pularmos para a Hinata. - É bem melhor tirar o meu cavalo da chuva, antes que ele fique no meio de um incêndio. Ino e Hinata são boas amigas, mas quando se trata de ideias, as das duas são muitas das vezes controvérsias, e isso gera tensão.

- Tudo bem. - Hinata dar de ombros não é bom sinal, ela vai vir com alguma forte. - Vocês estavam certos, Kiba me traia com o Shino. - Espera aí, traía? - Eu descobri ontem, e terminei com ele hoje.

- Eu tentei te avisar, mas você não quis me dar ouvidos. - Ino falou. - Sempre desconfiei que aquele garoto no fundo gostava mesmo era de colocar a espada para birgar. - **Aaa** não, Ino, você e sua boca grande, paara que que tinha que falar isso?

- Retira o que disse, Ino. - Hinata trincou os dentes. **AAAi** meu deus, a coisa vai ficar feia.

- É a verdade Hinata, eu sei que doí mas eu sou sua amiga, não vou mentir para você. - Os olhos da Hinata parecem vermelhos, ai meu deus, tá piorando.

- CALA ESSA BOCA IMUNDA, YAMANAKA. - Nossa se eu soubesse que a Hinata sabia gritar desse jeito, eu andaria perto dela sempre com tampões no ouvido só para prevenir, eu esotu praticamente surdo agora.

- E porque eu deveria? - Essa garota é uma peste, gosta de tirar os outros do sério, até o dia que apanhar.

- Ele é o pai do meu filho. - Sua voz soou mais baixa.

_ESPERA AÍ_**, FILHO?**

- HINATA?! - Minha vez de gritar,ok, eu sei que não faz o menor sentio, mas a Hina sempre foi a mais sentrada de todos, e agora vem com essa de filho, até a Ino parecia que ia sufocar.

- Filho? - Ino engasgou.

- Fiz o teste hoje. - Ela assegurou.

Eu estou prestes a vomitar.

Perto daquilo, eu sentia os meus problemas futéis. Como a Hinata foi deixar isso acontecer, e o pior, sabendo o pai que tem. Hyashi jamais vai aceitar uma coisa dessas. Ai meu deus, Hinata vai ser expulsa de casa, vai ser tratada como a Maria Madalena japonesa. Ai meu deus, eu não quero ver a minha amiga apedrejada, ela é tão doce, qual é , é a Hinta, não podia estar acontecendo de verdade. Eu podia até imaginar a situação com a Ino, porque aquela ali gosta de trepar, mas a Hina? É demais para a minha cabeça.

Está dando para perceber que minha mente está um caos não é?

Eu não me sinto bem, eu acho que vou de...smaiar.

* * *

><p>- Ei, Sasuke, acorda! - Eu ainda me sinto zonzo com tudo o que eu ouvira, mas aquilo não era mais hora, na verdade eu nem fazia ideia de hora. Abro os olhos lentamente, e dou de cara com o Itachi. - Está se sentindo bem?<p>

- hn. - Dar de ombros é sempre bom nessas horas, e acho que eu não me sinto bem para falar com ninguém que não fosse a Ino ou a Hinata naquele momento, eu ainda me sinto necessitado de dar um ataque por causa, **EEEca**, daquilo que a Hina me contara. - Espera, isso é um hospital? - Eu pergunto para ele, por fim percebendo que eu não estava em nenhum lugar da minha casa.

- Você ficou com a pressão muito baixa. - Ele respondeu. - E se for possivél você estava mais branco do que é normalmente. - Bom, eu creio que não seja possivél, mas se ele está dizendo.

- Whatever! - Revirei os olhos. - Agora, me tira daqui, que eu quero ir para casa!

- Você tem que ficar em observação esta noite. - Ele falou. - Seu quadro está alterando rápido de mais, às vezes para pior e as vezes para melhor, e isso não é normal. - O que eu mais gosto do Itachi é a sinceridade, porém naquele momento, mesmo que eu não demonstrasse, ela não estava ajudando nem um pouco. - Os médicos disseram que pode ser muito estresse. - E se realmente for, eu já sei até o porque. - Está acontecendo alguma coisa otouto? Alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Nada de mais. - Mentiroso, eu? Jamais serei. - Cadê a Ino, e a Hinata?

- As duas foram embora ainda agora. - Que seja, vou ter muito tempo para falar com elas. - E eu também vou ter que ir, otouto, mas amanhã eu volto para te tirar daqui. - Ele falou.

- Cadê a mãe e o pai? - Perguntei assintindo ele se levantar.

- Ainda estão fora, só chegam na semana que vem. - Ele respondeu. - Fique tranquilo, eu não contei para eles disso. - Eu agradeço por isso, eles teriam feito um escandalo, além de porvavalmente fazerem os médicos fazerem exames de tudo quanto é coisa para analisar o meu desmaio. - Até amanhã, Sasuke.

- Até. - murmurei.

Não demorou muito para alguns médicos entrarem no quarto. E eu naquele momento tão debilitado e tão lesado, como eu andei nos últimos dias, nem percebera que eles estavam aplicando alguma coisa na minha veia, não sei de verdade o que era, mas de verdade, sei que passou mais alguns minutos, eu grunhi, me debati na cama, e então o sono chegou lentamente.

Tudo bem, eles me doparam.

* * *

><p>A porta do quarto está abrindo. Será que já é o dia seguinte? Será que eu estou sonhando? Bom, de qualquer maneira, eu prefiro ficar quieto, que assim eu saio ganhando, mesmo estando vivendo a realidade ou um sonho.<p>

Mesmo que a luz esteja apagada, eu estou conseguindo reconhecer uma cabeleira loira, Ino? Não, sem peitos, e com músculos. Raiki?

- Eu queria que você estivesse acordado. - Definitivamente fingir estar dormindo foi a minha melhor escolha, porque neste momento eu estou petrificado, parece que acabei de ver o reflexo de um Basilisco. - Eu sinto muito se eu ter voltado está acabando com a sua vida de certa forma, e olha que eu não cheguei nem tem um dia. - Sua risada sarcástica, me fez tremer. Desde quando o Naruto sabia rir desse jeito? - Se eu soubesse que você já tinha seguido em frente eu nunca, Sasuke, eu juro, nunca estaria fazendo você passar por isso. - Ele falou. - Acho que também tenho que me desculpar por nunca ter respondido você, foi idiota da minha parte. - Eu me movi desconfortavélmente na cama, e minha sorte é que o Naruto sabe que eu me mecho muito enquanto eu durmo, e com isso ele pareceu não desconfiar de nada. - Eu só queria que você estivesse acordado para ouvir isso. - Ele respirou fundo, isso eu pude ouvir. E de repente houve um peso sobre mim, e sua respiração estava bem no pé do meu ouvido. Eu definitivamente estou arrepiando. - Eu te amo, Uchiha baka. - E depois, seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Dentro do meu quarto o silêncio reinou, depois desse beijo.

Eu relutei um pouco em abrir os olhos, e quando eu o fiz, as coisas estavam em seus devidos lugares, como se ninguém estivesse ido ali.

Eu realmente sonhara aquilo tudo?

Ok, Sasuke, você precisa desse hospital mais um pouco. Mas creio que em uma ala diferente, quem sabe psciquiatria?

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Orbigado aos que chegaram até aqui, e desculpem a demora ;**p**

**reviews? **

**HA'** espero que tenham gostado dessa revelação da Hina-chan, ainda pretendo explorar ela um pouco **:D**

**Rafa SF :** Quem bom que está gostando, porém se eu matar o sasuke não tem mais o que escrever, kk' . Obrigado pelos elogios, e quanto as atualizações, depende muito do tempo que eu tenho livre, mas espero que continue acompanhando, por mais tempo que eu demore, rs.


	8. AN

Para quem realmente estava acompanhando e está lendo isso, eu acho que é meu dever dar algumas explicações!

- Pessoal, miiil desculpas, nunca foi minha intenção abondonar a fic e sinto muito pelos que estavam acompanhando.

- Pra começar a série de coisas que me fez ficar sem postar a mais importante é que fiquei sem pc, ele queimou e perdi **TODOS** os capítulos da Fic, até os que viriam após o 7.

- Logo depois, eu começei a fazer a minha faculdade de Medicina,** Parabéns** pra mim *-* . E isso meio que acabou com o tempo que eu tinha **:(**

- Depois de arranjar um pc novo, eu voltei a escrever e por fim esqueçi a senha do site **¬¬'** ( _sim, eu sou meio lerdo_).

- Agora, aos interessados em terminar de ler a fic, eu vou postar o próximo capitulo amanhã de manhã, e vou proceder postando dia sim e dia não até terminar!

* * *

><p>Obrigado, aos que leram.<p>

E deixem **Rewies**, pra eu saber se querem que continue, umazinha pelo menos. **s2**


	9. Ruptura

- Boom pessoas, como prometido aí está.

. Aproveitem,

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII : Ruptura.<br>**

O sol estava entrando pela pequena janela do meu quarto no hospital, as lembranças do que haviam acontecido era muito remotas, e isso estava me fazendo ter quase certeza de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho, porque qual é, vamos concordar, quais eram as chances de o Naruto vir me visitar no hospital e praticamente se declarar para mim? A resposta é curta e objetiva, nenhuma, ele me odeia. O que eu fiz foi imperdoável, ele provavelmente só deve querer me matar depois de presenciar o que havia acontecido com o Raiki.

Eu não me sinto muito afim de falar, acho que tudo o que aconteceu me deixou com um trauma, e eu ainda sinto grandes necessidades de ir para a ala psiquiátrica.

A quantidade de visitas que eu estava recebendo até essa hora, já havia sido absurda, mesmo que mais tarde eu já fosse sair daqui, sem nem se quer visitar a ala psiquiátrica. Mas também não tem problema, eu procuro um psicólogo quando eu sair desse lugar.

Ino e Hinata haviam acabado de sair do meu quarto de hospital, putas da vida comigo por eu não querer falar muita coisa, mas elas não podem me culpar, podem? Bom, na verdade, elas podem. Eu não contei para elas o sonho que eu tivera, se não elas entenderiam o meu estresse emocional, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Enfim, as coisas na minha cabeça só pareciam estar indo de mal a pior, qual é? Naruto me flagrando no meio da pegação tensa com o Raiki, minha discussão com a Ino, Hinata estando grávida, e por fim os meus delírios noturnos na noite anterior. Devemos todos concordar, minha mente está parecendo um pandemônio, sem nem contar de tantos trabalhos na escola e provas.

Ser eu é a coisa mais trabalhosa do mundo, **só pode**.

* * *

><p>Enfim, alguma horas mais tarde Itachi veio me buscar no hospital, e embora ele estivesse tagarelando horrores como nossos pais ficaram preocupados, como isso e como aquilo, eu estava em um estado tão entorpecente que eu não estava dando a mínima para o que ele estava falando. Sabe quando você ouve o que falam com você, mas você não está realmente ouvindo? Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento.<p>

Assim que chegamos em casa a única coisa que eu faço é me desfazer do Itachi e subir para o meu quarto, já não estava mais aguentando ele falar.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e quase tive um ataque do coração.

- Rai, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu espero que ele não esteja percebendo a maneira que eu estou sorrindo pra ele, porque Deeeeus, que sorriso mais forçado, chega a estar doendo as minhas bochechas, eenfim, o que ele está fazendo aqui.

- Sasuke, eu fiquei tão preocupado com você. - Ele anda até mim e me abraça forte. Eu não sei o que está dando em mim, normalmente eu gostava de quando estávamos juntos, mas agora, tudo o que eu quero é que ele me largue. - O que aconteceu? Você já está melhor? -_ Claro que estou, se não os médicos não teriam me liberado né, só acho_. Foi o que eu quis dizer, mas ao invés disso, eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Me soltei dos braços dele lentamente, não querendo parecer rude, e segui até a minha cama, onde me jogo.

- Você por um acaso não esteve no hospital ontem, esteve? - pergunto um pouco incerto.

Vamos lá para a minha teoria.

Talvez não tivesse sido um completo sonho, apenas talvez Raiki tivesse ido me visitar e falado um monte de coisas bonitas para, e então em minha mente eu projetara o Naruto.

Não é uma coisa absurda se pararmos para pensar, é até compreensível, se levarmos em consideração que o Naruto está mais presente nos meus pensamentos aqueles dias, do que ele esteve em meses.

- Não, amor, fiquei preso com a faculdade. - Ele responde vindo em direção à mim.

E é assim que as pessoas acabam com as suas teorias, e te deixam achando mais uma vez que você precisa de um **manicômio**.

Eu estou olhando diretamente para o Raiki que acabara que deitar ao meu lado na cama, e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não vai prestar muito.

Bom, é agora.

- Precisamos conversar. - Ele abaixa os olhos, e começa a encarar suas mãos no colo.

- Hn,

- Você ainda sente algo pelo Naruto, certo? - _Claro que não Raiki, imagina, eu superei ele completamente_, era o que eu deveria dizer para confortar o meu namorado, mas eu não estou controlado minhas emoções muito bem, que dirá a minha língua.

- Não tem como esconder isso, tem? - Eu não faço ideia do que eu estou fazendo, esse surto de sinceridade repentina não é comigo, nunca foi, sempre preferi ser negligente com relação a certas coisas, e essa definitivamente seria uma dessas.

- Não tem como continuarmos assim, tem? - Ele rebate, me encarando cheio de ironia.

**Espera**, eu ainda estou assimilando o que está acontecendo.

Ele realmente está querendo bancar o ignorante/irônico/sarcástico comigo?

Ele deveria lembrar com quem ele namora.

- Não sei me diz você.

Antes dele me responder, Itachi bate na porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro. Raiki me encara furioso, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é encara-lo com deboche, desculpe, mas esse sou eu, não sei fingir que não sou** debochado/boçal/sarcástico/irônico/ignorante/egocê ntrico/etc...** simplesmente não sei, porque eu sou.

- Só vai embora, ok? - Sugiro com a maior sutileza do mundo. Ele me encara como se pudesse me matar, levanta da cama e simplesmente sai do quarto, quase fazendo o Itachi cair no chão, quando passou e esbarrou nele. - Tenha um bom dia, Rai! - Grito, apenas para estressar mais um pouco, e me sinto realizado quando o ouço rosnar no corredor.

- Vocês estão bem?

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Apenas incrédulo que o meu irmão não movera uma fibra do seu corpo para se locomover para fora do meu quarto. - Tira essa bunda do meu quarto, **AG0RA!**

Sem pestanejar é o que ele faz, parecendo um pouco chateado, o que me faz começar a sentir um lixo, bom, esse dia está sendo um lixo.

Minhas melhores amigas estão com raiva de mim por eu não estar muito comunicativo, o meu namorado, ou ex, seilá, não está conseguindo olhar na minha cara, meu irmão está puto porque eu fui um ogro, e o Naruto me odeia, porque ele me odeia.

Tem como piorar?

**TRRIIIM !** (_tentativa patética de imitar um celular_)

Com um pulo da cama, eu corro para o meu celular.

**1 mensagem não lida.**

_Teme, encontra comigo no riacho às 19hr. - N._

_._

Além de estar completamente perplexo, nesse momento a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é :** Vou ou não vou?**

Deeeeeeus, que vida essa minha **¬¬'**

* * *

><p><strong>- E<strong>u prometi e cumpri, aqui está um capítulo pra vocês meus doces. Ele é curtinho, foi só para mostrar o Sasuke e o Raiki terminando mesmo. **rs**

- Espero que tenham gostado de saber que vou terminar isso :**D**

**- Reviews?**


End file.
